Forsaken
by Kitzy
Summary: If Naraku had never been, what else would change? When rules are broken and a half-starved hanyou is forsaken, the consequences ripple outwards to threaten the fabric of society.
1. The Meeting

All the characters and events, places &c. from the manga and anime belong to the divine Rumiko Takahashi, any that don't are from my wild imagination. This is an angsty fic with occasional fluff, and eventually-possibly-maybe a lemon in later chapters. In fact, given my hentai mind, make that a probably. Be warned, this fic starts slowly.

* * *

**Chapter One: The Meeting**

InuYasha sighed slightly, tightening his coat against the driving sleet that stung his face, wondering what had possessed him to decide to walk to... well, whatever it was that Sesshomaru had called him about. Some kind of new venture that needed his approval probably... He shrugged. Considering how careful his brother was with the business, it would likely be just a straightforwards sign-on-the-dotted-line-and-let-aniki-handle-whatever-the-hell-else-needed-doing deal. **That** he could cope with.

A flickering light drew his attention to the rusting number 17 on the wall beside him. There were god knows how many abandoned warehouses down by the Sumida river, but for some reason Sessh was buying them up, slowly enough that the prices hadn't yet started to increase because of his interest. One of the many benefits of having such an extended lifespan, InuYasha mused. Such a shame that his aniki didn't show as much patience in every aspect of his character...

Wincing at the scraping of the rusted hinges, he stepped into the warehouse, the sound of his movement muffled by the thick layer of dust and rat droppings coating the floor of the gutted, crumbling ruin around him.

"Otouto. You took your time." The cool voice echoed slightly in the gloom, making InuYasha grin,

"Hai aniki. The thought of you mussing your pretty white shoes in a filthy warehouse was enough to convince me the weather wasn't **quite** bad enough to stop me walking."

A small smirk graced Sesshomaru's face, gone so quickly that InuYasha almost missed it, but he could not hide the amusement from his tone as he replied,

"I suppose you will be wanting to know why I brought you here."

"If you would Sessh, I do want to have some time to myself this evening." InuYasha grinned ferally, enjoying the opportunity to spar with his brother, if only verbally. It wasn't so surprising that they got along so well, he reflected: once time (and the ever expanding human population) had forced Sessh to get over his hatred of anything with human blood, and that utter **imbecile** of a necromancer had brought father and InuYasha's mother back to life in that rather farcical attempt to rip open the gates of hell, the two had discovered that they were extremely alike, although they still enjoyed ripping each other to shreds whenever they could get away with it... nothing like a bit of familial rivalry to spur each other on to new heights...

InuYasha abruptly jerked himself back to reality, at the realisation that he had missed everything that Sesshomaru had said... and what was more, his aniki **knew** it.

"Uh... sorry Sessh. I guess I'm more tired than I thought I was. What was that?"

"I was saying that now that I have finished purchasing the other warehouses in this strip, I can begin construction of the new development Father and I have been planning. However, this area of land was only aquired to demolish the warehouse, it is not needed for the final development. I called you here to inquire whether you could find a use for it, or whether it must be incorporated into the design."

InuYasha glanced around. At first sight, with the driving sleet causing drips to fall from the broken roof, and all the signs of decay obvious, this place was useless, however it had a stunning view out over the river, towards the park on the other bank, and he knew that with a bit of work – alright, admittedly a complete rebuild in the same style as the new development - Sessh would not settle for anything less - it would be the perfect place for an idea that he had been toying with for several years. He nodded to himself. He would do it. After all, it wasn't exactly as if he was **doing** anything with most of his money, even the **interest** from his main account was sitting in a secondary account accruing enough interest to cover his daily expenses. After a few minutes more of planning, calculating expenses and probable losses in his head with the ease and confidence he had once reserved for the cut and thrust of raw combat, he nodded once, sharply.

"Yeah, I'll take it on. Don't worry aniki, just give me the style of your development and the exterior will match. I'll cover all costs, and it will be complete by the time you're ready with the showrooms for your little project."

"Alright otouto, It's yours. I will only ask that you use the latest in soundproofing."

"Heh, you know me too well Sessh. Fine, I'll fork out the extra for top quality. Better that than have you on my back with client complaints again."

"Very well. Since you cannot seem to be able to keep a secretary for more than a week at a time, I will have it transferred to your ownership, along with all the relevant details about my 'little project' tonight through Rin. I will see you at the formal unveiling of the plans?" InuYasha grimaced slightly. He never would be comfortable with black-tie events. Nevertheless...

"Hai. I'll be there, although I won't promise to enjoy it." Sesshomaru grinned.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Otouto. Have a... refreshing... walk home." With that parting shot, he walked swiftly out of the door, into his waiting car, which pulled away with an almost curtly efficient flourish. InuYasha smiled slightly, before tucking his coat firmly around himself once more and heading back out into the elements.

About a hundred yards down the road, he stopped, cursing softly. With demon speed he dashed back into the warehouse and pulled out his cell, hitting 3 on the speeddial. _Ring...Ring...Click. _

"Miroku? It's me. Sessh just handed us an excuse to get that half-baked plan on the road, right next to that warehouse development he's been planning. Yeah... see if Sango still wants in, and I'll forward you a copy of the details as soon as he gets them to me. 'K, see ya then. Have a good evenin' and try to keep your hands to yourself for once bouzo. Night." InuYasha grinned, pocketing his cell once again and heading back out.

On the other side of Tokyo, Miroku put the phone down, quivering with excitement.

"SANGO!" He yelled, loud enough to cause temporary deafness in any Youkai within 100 yards. A head appeared horizontally in the open doorway, ponytail hanging down almost to the floor as an irate female voice replied,

"What? For Kami's sake Miroku you don't have to shout, I was just in the next room"

"Sorry love. InuYasha just called. Apparently the puppy-from-hell just gave him a warehouse on the river and he's resurrecting our little project. He wants to know if you're in."

"Of course I am. As long as it has a pool. A **heated** pool."

"Ooh my lovely Sango... in swimwear...of course I would be most happy to convey your requests to InuYasha my dear." Sango rolled her eyes, stepping into the room arms folded and visibly resisting the urge to clout him.

"Oh grow up. You're not a teenage boy anymore you know, you are expected to be able to control those hormones by now. I have half a mind to tell Sesshomaru what you call him behind his back if you keep on." Miroku just grinned and went back to work.

"He knows." Sango vanished with an exasperated huff back to whatever she had been doing, leaving her perverted fiance to smirk at an empty room.

InuYasha was soaked. By the time he had passed half of the derelict buildings, his coat had soaked through with freezing cold water, and he was cursing the modern fashion for western clothing that prevented him wearing his old feudal-era hakama, in which, he reflected sourly, he would have been bone dry, warm and safe. He paused in his thoughts. Safe? Where had **that** thought come from? This was 21st century Tokyo, not his forest in the warring states era. Nevertheless his demon was alert, warning him of unknown Youki nearby. Puzzling, as InuYasha had met every mature Youkai and Hanyou in Tokyo at the interminable congress held every five years to enforce Youkai law.

All senses on high-alert, InuYasha pressed on, determined to just get home and out of the rain, however the nagging sensation got stronger and his steps slower and more cautious, until his instincts eventually forced him to stop where a tiny gap between the warehouses provided some protection from the elements. He held still, analysing the aura that pressed so lightly against his. It wasn't aggressive, that much he could tell in an instant. If anything, it was far gentler than any demon's aura he had ever encountered. It seemed weak, but there was an edge to it that spoke of strength worn down by fatigue or illness rather than just insignificance. As he stood silently, a tiny whimper came from a pile of corrugated cardboard in the gap, barely audible over the rain.

Instantly, he swung towards the noise, stepping into the gap and squatting down to lift the sodden cardboard, eliciting a squeak and a panicked scrabbling from whatever was underneath, as well as a blast of utter terror through the unfamiliar Youki. Instinctively, he grasped the tiny creature that was trying to escape him, and curled it into his lap, a soothing rumble coming from deep in his chest. If anything, this seemed to panic the emaciated thing more, and he tightened his hold, stroking its hair as soothingly as possible. He frowned... there was something very wrong. This tiny Youkai seemed terrified out of her mind, with an extra spike in her fear every time his hand strayed to the top of her head. Eventually, the sodden bundle seemed to relax slightly, and he loosened his grip, ceasing his growl as he resettled her in his lap, leaning back to take a good look at her. Terrified chocolate brown eyes met his golden ones for a long moment as they studied each other, before his eyes were drawn by some unknown force to the top of her head. He gasped, utterly shocked. Perched on top of the matted black hair were two tiny ragged inu ears, laid back flat as he felt the wench's terror return full force, her hands flying up to shield her from the expected blow. He sat, motionless for what seemed like an age, the weather totally forgotten as he waited for the frail Hanyou to relax in his arms. Slowly, the paralysing strength of her fear wore off, and thin arms were lowered, an astonished eye peeking up at him. Now that his mind had caught up with the revelation, he realised their position. Making his voice as soft and gentle as possible, he tried to coax the frail wench in his arms to trust him;

"Hi. Name's InuYasha. I don't bite, promise." At this point, he floundered slightly, never having had the skill with words that graced the rest of his family. After much hesitation, he settled on what he considered the most vital thing. "You gotta be freezing out here, and hungry, I know I am. You wanna come home with me and have some ramen?" The huddle of rags in his arms hesitated for a long moment, then nodded almost imperceptably, shivering violently from the cold.

"Right then. Lets get you home wench."

* * *

My first attempt at publishing a fanfic, this idea has been floating around in my head for ages. In this altiverse, Kagome never passed through the well to feudal Japan, and Onigumo never summoned the demons to become Naraku. There are far too many smaller differences to list here, but the fic is set in modern day Tokyo (I welcome any corrections on detail as I am working off an internet search of "Tokyo map" for locations!) and has several other major differences which will become apparent throughout the story.


	2. The Stray

**Chapter Two: The Stray**

InuYasha sat quietly in the comfortable warmth of his kitchen, watching with some amusement as the tiny dirt-streaked waif bolted her ramen almost as fast as he could. It was obvious that she hadn't eaten in some time, as he had felt her ribs through the scraps of rag that covered her as he carried her the three miles to his apartment. Within minutes, the tiny things bowl had been emptied twice, and as he filled it up a third time, she seemed to pull herself together, even so, it was so quiet that he barely heard;

"Thank you InuYasha-sama." He smiled at the girl, and filled his own bowl again as he spoke,

"You're very welcome wench. I could hardly leave you out there in this weather could I? After you've eaten, I'll run you a bath and find some warmer clothes for you to wear. They'll be massive on you, but better than those scraps you have on now." He stood, and turned to suit his actions to his words, before his surprise at the title fully registered. "Oh, and none of that -sama bull with me, I'm no lord." The girl looked up at him in surprise, then flinched and fixed her eyes firmly on her feet.

"That's too kind of you, but I can't. I ought to leave. If I stay... you will hate me like all the others, and I don't want you to hate me." InuYasha gripped her chin firmly, drawing her gaze as he spoke softly, but with all the conviction of his 700 years:

"I will not hate you. I don't judge people by how they look, only by how they act. Kami knows I spent long enough as an outcast because of how I was born. Now, what makes you think I will hate you wench? And do you have a name, because I can't keep calling you wench, that's like calling my aniki 'bastard' – technically accurate, but not appropriate for everyday use." The waif looked at him in pleased amazement throughout his little speech, even letting out a tiny giggle at the end. Slowly she smiled at him, her entire being seeming to shine with joy as her tiny ears twitched upright, having flattened against her matted locks as soon as she had started to speak.

"My name is Kagome. I guess its still Higurashi Kagome..." at this point her ears flattened against her head again, and a sense of overwhelming sadness struck him through her aura. He couldn't help the whimper that forced its way out, and he didn't even try to resist the inexplicable urging from his Youki to put the frail wench back in his lap. "InuYasha-sama?"

"Yes Kagome?"

"Why don't you hate me? You've seen my ears, you know that I'm a freak, something to be hunted, cast out... how can you even bear to touch me?" At this she whined, a pitiful sound that tugged at something deep inside him, even as his Youki raged at the thought of anything hunting this tiny wench.

"Because I know **exactly** what humans do to anyone even slightly different than themselves. Look at what they do to each other – religion, caste, race... the slightest provocation and they rip the world to shreds to destroy anything that makes them doubt their own superiority."

"You talk like you're not human. But you look human, so..." Wide eyes looked at him in utter confusion, searching for something unknown in those strangely compelling amber orbs.

"Hold that thought wench. I forgot about that damned concealing charm." InuYasha cursed quietly to himself. Of course the wench wouldn't know what the silver chain around his neck was. It was obvious that she had spent her entire life alone, or at least most of it, and had never been introduced to the safeguards of formal Youkai society. Quickly, he fiddled with the clasp on the tiny dog-headed silver amulet around his neck, pulling it off to reveal feather-soft inu ears, claws strong enough to rend steel and tiny fangs peeking over his lip as he smiled down at the look of utter shock on the wench's face. "You see? I won't chase you away or hurt you because of what you look like. I spent over 200 years being hunted for what I was born. I know **exactly** how it feels to have to hide from the world, and I **will not** let anyone else suffer the same thing." Kagome stared at him, eyes wide in shock before her body finally gave in to the shock, cold and exhaustion, collapsing into a boneless heap in his arms.

_Ring...Ring...Click._

Izayoi reached over her sleeping mate to lift the phone, absently noting that it was almost midnight, too late for a business call, slight worry tugging at her as she realised that the number displayed was Inuyasha's. Her son made a point of calling only at sociable times, unless there was a dire emergency.

"Konbanwa Inu-kun, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Gomen nasei Okaa-san, I didn't know who else to call. I need you and Otou-san to come over as soon as you can, and bring someone trustworthy who knows how to treat a fever. I'll explain more when you get here."

"Alright Inu-kun, we'll be there as soon as we can. Are you unwell?"

"No Okaa, I'm fine, but my...guest... is very ill. Please hurry."

"We will. See you soon Inu-kun"

"Thanks Okaa. See you soon."

Izayoi sighed as she put down the phone, not relishing waking her mate. He was always grouchy first thing, just like the boys. Nevertheless... she applied herself to the task of waking him as pleasantly as possible.

Inuyasha paced the length of his hall for the thousanth time, his worry increasing with every passing minute. The tiny wench had just collapsed, completely insensible. He had carried her into his bedroom, laid her down as comfortably as possible then applied himself to cooling her rapidly heating brow. Calling his Okaa had been a last resort, but then this was a highly unusual situation. Inuyasha had only been ill once, to his recollection, (His ear flicked with aggravation. 1683 had **not** been his favourite year) so seeing the wench so frail shook him to his core. Then there was the increasing part of his mind which was insisting that something was **very** wrong. The wench couldn't possibly be more than two hundred years old, which meant that she **ought** to be on the youkai register. The thought that she was not... meant that somewhere there was a youkai, no – an **Inu**youkai, that had abandoned either a pregnant mate, or a pup. The more he thought about it, the more it bothered him. He knew all those youkai, considered them... well, if not friends then at least allies, and that one of them had abandoned their own pup... He shook his head, growling fiercely. His increasingly volatile mood was broken by a quiet knock on his door. In seconds, he was ushering three sodden people inside.

"Okaa, Otou... Rin? Thanks for coming. I'll explain after the wench has been checked over. This way."

Several hours later, the soft grey light of a damp November dawn was filtering into a room of very tired, very concerned members of the Taisho family. Rin was the first to break the silence;

"Inuyasha, she will be fine. We need to change the damp towels every hour, and try to get some liquid into her later, but she will recover." A sigh of relief came from the hanyou, his normally indomitable spirit dampened slightly with worry.

"Well son? You promised us an explanation. Now seems as good a time as any. Why is there a barely mature Inu-hanyou on the brink of starvation lying in your bed?" Inuyasha sat back heavily, looking his father in the eye.

"I found her huddled under some cardboard when I was coming back from that meeting with Sessh earlier. She was so scared Otou... It was like seeing myself before I learnt to fight back. I honestly thought there were no abandoned hanyou left." He took a shuddering breath. "Long story short, her name is Higurashi Kagome, and she isn't registered. Hell, she had never seen a concealing charm before." The Inu no Taisho's brows drew together with an almost audible click.

"Son, you are saying that she was abandoned. That the code on those of mixed blood has been violated. Not just violated, but torn into shreds, stomped on and burnt... by one of our friends."

"Believe me Otou, I don't like the implications any more than you, but there is no way in hell that anyone would let a recognised member of their pack get into that state, and she is certainly young enough that she ought to be registered. I was hoping that she will be able to tell us a bit about herself when she wakes, or if she has a Youki mark, that would simplify things considerably." Rin glanced up.

"She does. I saw it when Izayoi and I bathed her. A golden starburst on the back of the neck. Same place as your crescent Inuyasha."

"Golden starburst? Then she's part of Mafuyu's clan. That can't be right... he helped write the code for Kami's sake."

"Calm down Inuyasha. Once Kagome is awake, I will contact Mafuyu and ask him to pay us a visit. I am sure that he will be just as appalled by this as you and I. There is no need to fear that she is his child, after all, as you say, he was the driving force behind the code."

"Hai Otou. Until then, we can only guess."


	3. Awakenings

**Chapter Three: Awakenings**

Inuyasha sat slumped carelessly in a corner, his eyes fixed on the little hanyou cocooned in his bed. His Youki was pressing at his mind urgently, calling his more feral side out as he strove to calm himself. One of Mafuyu's... whilst the two clans weren't joined by blood, the very idea of the code being violated by someone so close to his own family had enraged him to the point of losing control. He was glad that Otou had agreed to let the little one adjust first before calling Mafuyu, even if he was one of the most respected Daiyoukai in Japan, he didn't want any interferences before Kagome had recovered – at least in part. He knew from long experience that whilst her body would recover easily even from this state, her mind would be fragile for quite some time to come. A small shift in air currents alerted him to his charge's waking. He quickly flared his Youki, bringing his Otou to the door as he moved to sit on the bed, unsurprised at the girl curling into his form, instinctually asking for his protection from the unfamiliar Youkai.

"Hey there 'Gome, you feelin' better today?" He smiled as the quaking form peeked up at him before the tiniest of nods butted his chin. "Good, don't worry 'bout the other Inu – It's only my Otou. I got worried when you fell asleep on me and called him." Another nervous peek, this time directed at the doorway, before his tiny onna uncurled a bit and bowed as deeply as she could whilst sitting in a tightly woven cavern of blankets and hanyou. InuYasha blinked, startled, as a deep chuckle came from the door.

"Ah, I wish my sons had your manners my dear. My name is Tougaou. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"The honour is mine Tougaou-sama. I am very grateful to you and InuYasha-sama for helping me". The reply was faint, but just audible and InuYasha struggled to contain his amusement at his Otou's expression... failing, he laughed until his ribs hurt, to the obvious consternation of the little onna in his lap.

"No titles kay 'Gome? Else I'm gonna die laughin'. I ent ever been a lord, an' I can't cope with any fancy rubbish like that... 'cept to annoy aniki" At this, the deep rumble of Tougaou's laughter joined his, jolting a wondering smile from Kagome. InuYasha's breath caught in his throat suddenly – thin as she was, damned if the onna wasn't the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He flushed as Togaou glanced at him, obviously having realised what had just stunned him. Mercifully, he said nothing, merely entering the room to seat himself beside the bed, inspecting the onna minutely as she sat, melted into his son as if her bones had been entirely removed.

Eventually, he decided that the little Inu was accustomed to his presence, and gently called her attention.

"Kagome, wasn't it?" A shy nod, accompanied by madly twitching ears completely melted him, as he found his Youki reaching to comfort her, protect her as a daughter of his pack. Catching himself in time, he continued warmly, "Would you like to tell us a little about yourself? It is curious to find a fellow Inu who is not tied to a pack..." he trailed off, sensing the fear and pain in the girl's aura, allowing her time to settle before asking anything else.

Many minutes passed, as the little onna curled tightly into her new protector, his hand rubbing soothing circles on her back as he rumbled, calming her as her aura flickered wildly between a million types of fear, shame, despair, sorrow... eventually her head rose, eyes showing nothing but determination as a tiny "Hai" ghosted through the air. She began to speak, softly but clearly... her tale unravelling, each word laced with centuries of sorrow.

"I cannot remember exactly when or where I was born. I remember a dark room, with a nice lady who came and sang to me. She was always sad, and always hushing me for being noisy, saying I mustn't be found. I remember an Inu as well, he came once, pushing past her. He looked at me with such anger, then dragged me out of the room. He flew, so far into the mountains, then spat at me, called me filthy, a monster, and dropped me. I...I don't remember much then, I spent many winters in a cave, hiding, before humans came. They were kind, at first, so I followed them until they reached a town. They beat me, cut me... I ran and hid in the woods, but there was no food... I remember more people... villages, towns... I learned to hide. I didn't understand why I was different, why they hated me so. There was one town... I remember hiding on a roof, hearing a man shouting 'Tokugawa Yoshinobu is overthrown! Long life to the Emporer!', I think I was maybe 30 winters then. My life was the same for so long... running, hiding, stealing discarded clothing and foraging for what little food I could find... but as the towns grew larger, it became harder and harder to hide. Then one day... The Inu found me. He said he could 'smell my stench a hundred miles away'. He beat me, left me for dead. I don't know how I survived... but I ran again, found this city and hid, hoping the smell of humans would hide me. It was fine for a while, but it is getting harder to find food – even the rats are fewer than there were. Then InuYasha found me. I'm sorry Tougaou-san but that is all I can remember."

A few moments passed in silence as the two males fought fiercely to subdue their Youki. Tougaou was the first to re-establish his control, and he sighed heavily.

"Thank you, Kagome-chan, that is all I could ask of you. It seems that the code has indeed been violated. I must call Mafuyu. If neither of you protest, I shall leave it to InuYasha to explain. Kagome-chan, there are many things you do not know about Youkai society, and adjusting will be a challenge, however know that you may call on any in my pack for help, should you so need it."

Unabashed gratitude flooded the room, and Tougaou smiled softly before leaving. That the child could still be so innocent... his Youki raged against his iron control. Whoever cast the onna out would find that they could ill afford the punishment, he was determined of that.

InuYasha stared into chocolate eyes, entranced by the complete openness that seemed to bare her soul to the world. As he watched, he could see the curiously luminous gaze cloud a little as confusion began to overpower the overwhelming gratitude she had felt moments before. Kagome shifted slightly, settling even deeper into his hold as her mind gradually caught up with the Alpha's statement.

"InuYasha?"

"Hmm? What is it onna?"

"What did Tougaou-sama mean, that the code had been violated?"

InuYasha sighed, settling back against the headboard as he collected his thoughts...Kami, there was just so much to explain.

"Around 300 years ago, it became obvious that the human population was growing at such a rate that they would quickly gain control of Japan, whether the Youkai opposed them or not. A council of the most powerful DaiYoukai decided the only way for Youkai to survive was to integrate – co-exist with humans peacefully. They layed down laws by which all Youkai must live, or face the council's wrath, usually in hand to hand combat. Those laws included certain...protections... for hanyou like us. The penalty for abandoning a Hanyou child, or a human mate is the same now as if the pup was full Youkai - death, and unwarranted abuse of a Hanyou is punishable by loss of half the offenders Youki. Those laws have gradually changed the attitudes of most Youkai, so now there is mostly no distinction made between Hanyou and Youkai. When you mentioned that you were around 30 winters at the time of the Meiji restoration – that was what the man you heard was shouting about – It meant that you were born at least a century after the passing of those laws. Whichever Youkai sired you broke our law, and forfeited his own life."

He watched as the little onna flicked rapidly from interest to astonishment, to shock, horror... and finally an overwhelming sorrow and... guilt?

"My father... will be killed? Because of me?"

InuYasha scowled, struggling to keep his voice level as he realised the problem. Of course she would feel loyalty to her pack, even if they had cast her out... This onna was too kind for her own good.

"No, little ijirashii,he will die in combat because he has broken the law, and because in doing so he caused suffering not only to you, but to your mother, and the rest of your pack who were denied a chance to watch their pup grow. Do not ever think that it is your fault."

"Hai, InuYasha. I will try."

An unsteady smile graced her lips, and InuYasha struggled once more to control himself.

_Kami...so beautiful, and she doesn't even know..._

* * *

A/N: I will use Japanese where I feel it is appropriate. Any terms will be listed here, with the meanings that apply. In this case, _ijirashii _means innocent, lovable, sweet and pitiful. The multiple meanings convey exactly the sentiment needed, and there is no satisfactory english equivalent.


	4. The Alpha

**Chapter Four: The Alpha**

Tougaou sat in his study, painstakingly schooling his Youki to stillness. This, he reflected sourly, was possibly the hardest meeting he would ever have with his old friend. He allowed himself a scowl, staring into the fireplace with enough heat to reduce even the ironwork to ashes. It had been a week since his son had found Kagome, but Mafuyu had been in Bali, dealing with a group of Neko-Daiyoukai who had committed some or other offence. He chuckled softly, irritation quickly turning to amusement as he considered the situation... really. Sending an Inu to discipline Nekos? Sometimes he wondered at the council's wisdom. He had not wished to explain the situation over the phone, so settled for calling his friend over at the earliest opportunity. It had been the right decision – the little onna was even more resilient than they had imagined, already merely slightly underweight and timid rather than the emaciated scrap she had been at the start of the week. Tougaou smiled broadly. His son was becoming incredibly protective of the girl, and it was obvious that she returned his affection full force. Once she had adjusted, he had no doubt whatsoever that he would be asking Mafuyu for a joining of the clans within a year – at the very most. The little onna had even managed to thaw his eldest to a certain extent, an almost unheard-of feat in such a short time.

He was broken from his thoughts by a clear knock at the door, and rose to greet his friend, mood darkening as he brought himself back to the present. Once they had settled into their accustomed positions, Mafuyu broke the silence, his face reflecting a measure of concern unusual to the normally contented DaiYoukai.

"Well, Tougaou? You need not tell me that this is serious. I have not seen your Youki this disturbed in almost a century... and yet I have heard of nothing that could warrant this."

"The situation is...delicate. I have yet to even inform the council." One midnight-black eyebrow rose, signifying Mafuyu's astonishment.

"You suspect their involvement." It was a statement, not a query. Togaou sighed deeply, once again reigning in his Youki.

"Yes and no. The code on the treatment of pups and mates has been violated, but we do not know by whom." Two Youki flared, as a stentorian growl rang through the dimly-lit room.

"Explain."

"A Hanyou was found six days ago, emaciated and unregistered. She is around 200 years old, at the most, 170 at the least. She is InuHanyou, but does not know her clan. My mate made an...informed guess, based on the clan mark on the back of her neck."

Tougaou hesitated slightly, feeling his friends Youki inflamed to the point of losing control. He pushed his own down once more, hoping that Mafuyu would not be sent feral by the knowledge of the girl's clan. Mafuyu whimpered almost inaudibly as he regained control, somehow knowing that Tougaou was holding back information. Once his Youki was restrained, and he had placed extra strength into its seals, he looked at his old friend.

"Which clan?"

"Yours."

The next dawn found the two DaiYouki in the dojo, covered in sweat and dried blood.

"Well, you have calmed considerably, Mafuyu. It has been too long since we sparred with such...vigor." A humourless chuckle came from the other Alpha.

"I could have wished a longer respite. My apologies Tougaou, I did not mean to lose control like that. Really, I should have learnt restraint after near three millenia."

"There was no damage done, so come. A soak, breakfast, then we shall go to InuYasha's to meet with your kin." At this, Tougaou broke into hearty laughter, causing consternation in the other Youkai. "I tell you, old friend, Kagome-chan must be seen to be believed. I guarantee you that your Youki shall accept her – instantly. Even Sesshoumaru has warmed to her, in one meeting."

Mafuyu smiled slightly, humour crinkling his eyes as he gently teased his friend.

"She has melted the Ice-prince of the Silver Inu? Ahh I knew one day my clan would surpass yours in power, Tougaou. I look forwards to meeting such a miracle."

Izayoi smiled from the doorway at the renewed blows between the Alphas, then turned away to ring her son. Knowing those two, they would turn up with no warning, bringing chaos in their wake.

InuYasha woke slowly, one eye cracking open as soft footfalls brushed the edges of his hearing. Registering the lingering heat of the bed in front of him, he smiled softly, closing his eye again. The onna was up, but obviously did not wish to wake him. Fine, he would play along for a while... those were his last thoughts before becoming lost in her lingering scent, easing him once again into slumber. Some time later, the bed sank slightly next to him, jolting him awake to the most delicious scent. Pushing himself up, he found himself staring into laughing bronze eyes as tiny hands offered him a tray. He raised an eyebrow, chuckling quietly.

"Breakfast in bed? What did I tell ya 'bout treating me like a lord 'Gome? 'Sides I'm s'posed to be takin' care of you... come 'ere wench, you need ta eat too." A laugh like golden chimes rang through the room and her soft voice replied

"I've got a tray here for myself as well Inu, I just thought that it would be nice to look after you for once, you've been so good to me. Besides, I didn't want to wake you." He grumbled at her good-naturedly, his Youki practically purring as the onna curled against his side. The peace of the room was shattered, however, as the shrill ringing of the phone cut the air, causing both hanyou to wince slightly at the unexpected noise. InuYasha groaned and slid out of the warm bed, shivering slightly as the chilled air hit his arms. A minute later, and he fairly flew back into the bed, causing Kagome to squeak as a cold foot hit her leg.

"Sorry 'Gome, that was Okaa. 'parently Pops and his friend are planning on stoppin' by sometime today. We need to get up, 'cos knowin' him we won't get any warnin'." Kagome nodded, wriggling out of the bed and slipping on an old T-shirt, jumper and jeans. InuYasha sighed. "'Gome, why won't you let us get you a change of outfit? It's no problem, seriously." Kagome blinked up at his irritated gaze and smiled.

"You've done so much already Inu... I would feel bad letting you do more before I have some way to repay you."

"Keh. Ya don't need to repay me, 'Gome... I told ya, us hanyou gotta stick together." InuYasha muttered, trying desperately to ignore his cheeks flushing. Kagome smiled at him gently, almost whispering

"But I want to." Inuyasha laughed, dispelling her uneasiness.

"There's no talkin' to ya wench, you're as stubborn as I am." She laughed, turning away from him with a flick of her head, before taking the tray back to the kitchen.

It was nearly midday before a loud banging on the door announced Tougaou's arrival, along with the brush of an unfamiliar Youki which instantly had Kagome retreating to the bedroom, ears flat to her head. InuYasha opened the door, and grinned at his Otou.

"Hey pops, Mafuyu-sama. You should really learn to call first, if it wasn't for Okaa you might've turned up to an empty house. I'm guessin' you're here to meet 'Gome, so if ya go fix up some coffee I'll try and coax her out of hidin'." Mafuyu smiled.

"Ah InuYasha-kun. I've missed your banter these last few weeks. I hope you and Sesshoumaru did not damage each other too much during my absence." InuYasha snorted

"Could ask the same 'bout you and pops. Okaa said you really ripped him a new one last night. Anyway, come in, and I'll bring 'Gome out." The two Alphas settled in the living room, Mafuyu giving curious glances towards the doorway from which the unfamiliar Youki emitted. He could already tell that it was much purer than any other Youki he had sensed in centuries, and he found himself wondering... maybe...he shook himself. There was no way that Tougaou would have missed a connection like that, and if he had suspected it, he would have mentioned something. He surfaced from contemplation as InuYasha emerged from the far room, a tiny dark lump glued to his back. InuYasha turned, disentangling the desperately clinging hands from his shirt and pulled the girl in front of him, rumbling soothingly as he walked forwards, keeping close to reassure her as her Youki began to brush against the others tentatively, learning the unique signature as she matched it to the scent of the new Inu. Mafuyu felt his Youki surge protectively to surround the girl as soon as it felt her presence, and reigned it in sharply, wondering what had caused such an extreme reaction... until he saw her, frail, with luminous brown eyes and twitching ears that sent his paternal instincts into a frenzy. He waited patiently for her to calm, making himself as unthreatening as possible, before holding out his hand, much as one would to a timid puppy he mused, saying quietly but with the confidence of a pack Alpha

"Come here, child, Tougaou has told me much about you." Timidly, the girl edged forwards, glancing back at InuYasha for reassurance as his comforting warmth left her back, until she was standing before him, head bowed in submission. "Now, little one, Tougaou says that you have my clan's mark on the back of your neck, may I see?" Alarm shot through her Youki, but was reigned in quickly, and the girl pulled her hair away from her neck, and presented her back to the Alpha, ears flat against her head. Mafuyu was amazed at the amount of control the girl showed, and kept his Youki on a tight leash, resisting its urge to lash out as he saw that the girl did indeed bear his clan mark. He resettled her hair, and turned her to face him, gesturing to the seat next to him as he lowered himself again.

"Well dear, Tougaou was right. You share my blood, although I cannot quite place your scent. Can you tell me anything about your sire? I am sure that I could narrow down who he is from even a brief description." Kagome looked to InuYasha, who stepped up behind her, pulling her back into his hold, giving her a silent reassurance as she nodded slightly,

"Hai, Senpai, I remember his hair was long, down to his hips, and that his eyes were black... it was like looking into a void. I also remember a long green mark that wound up his arm, and seemed to glow when he struck me." Mafuyu sucked in a breath.

"There is only one in my clan with such a marking. I should have known." Tougaou looked at him, realisation dawning as he began to frown. InuYasha looked between them, confusion rising as he realised that his Otou had already guessed which of Mafuyu's clan was responsible.

"Who?" Mafuyu and Tougaou both growled venemously, Youki rising quickly, causing Kagome to whimper and cling to InuYasha.

"Gekidoku."

* * *

A/N: Naming. All characters whose name is debateable (E.g. Inu no Taisho) and all characters of my own (Mafuyu, Gekidoku etc.) are named according to a complex little system that involves finding an appropriate adjective and translating it. Mafuyu means Midwinter, whilst Gekidoku means deadly poison. Tougaou of course means "War Fang Ruler"... or variations of that, and is a slightly different transliteration of the generally used name "Toga / Touga" for Inupapa. I like to be different.


	5. The Dark Soul

**Chapter Five: The Dark Soul**

"_Gekidoku" _Mafuyu began venemously, "Was my brother. A poison Inu, although of a different type to Sesshoumaru. It has been very many years since I have had the misfortune of coming into contact with him. I had hoped that he had found his death in the purges that the monk Ungai perpetrated almost 500 years ago – you remember him, InuYasha." InuYasha snarled fiercely, pulling Kagome close as his Youki surged at the memory.

"Hai. I remember. That bastard slaughtered thousands before he was stopped. I will never forget how he slaughtered that orphan kit. I think it was that which finally convinced Kikyou to use the jewel against him. Damn him. He cost me the first person I could ever call friend." He shuddered, fighting his inflamed Youki as his eyes flickered crimson. He was pulled from his thoughts by a tiny hand pulling on his, and a calm, almost tender Youki entwining with his, soothing it until he was once again in full control, and his burnished gold gaze fell on the onna in his lap, looking up at him without a hint of fear at his near-transformation. Mafuyu watched, astonished at the girl. He had guessed she was something special, but to reign in another's Youki so effortlessly... He shook himself slightly and coughed.

"As I was saying..." He paused a moment to collect his train of thought "Gekidoku was... shall we say, of twisted thought. He always took a sadistic pleasure in inflicting pain, and especially in breaking innocent minds and souls. He was banished from the clan almost a millenia ago for slaying a Neko family who had applied to him for protection against some snake Youkai." both alphas shuddered at the memory. "It was... horrific. I will not tell you what he did, suffice it to say they suffered. After his banishment, no more was heard of him for almost three centuries. It was quite by chance that Tougaou and I passed through a region to the north where there was a rumour of a powerful demon which abducted youths. It piqued our interest as Youkai pups were being taken along with ningen. We tracked the demon's movements for almost a year before we discovered him. His acts against the Nekos were as nothing to what those poor children had suffered. We confronted him, left his body to rot within his den before burying the innocents. It was that incident, I believe, which prompted Tougaou to commission Tenseiga. I myself became determined to change our laws to protect all pups from that time. If he had restricted his attacks to human pups, we would have been unable to lawfully challenge him. A truly sickening situation. The next I heard of an Inu matching his description was in Ungai's scroll of the slain... I have not seen him since. It seems my hopes are doomed to be dashed. He lives." As Mafuyu had spoken, Kagome had burrowed closer and closer to InuYasha, pale and shaking as her Youki lashed out in unbridled terror. InuYasha reacted instantly, pulling her against him and rumbling softly. Tougaou shared a meaning filled glance with Mafuyu – it was obvious that the girl had not told them everything. Mafuyu moved as if to ask her, but Tougaou silenced him with a quick glance. A silent understanding formed that until she was ready to speak, no more would be said... however, Gekidoku must be found, and soon.

It was nearing midnight before InuYasha allowed his eyes to drift shut. Kagome had stayed coiled around him all afternoon, refusing to loosen her grip even to eat. Somehow he had managed to calm her, and she now lay with him curled protectively around her, an uneasy frown on her face as she slept fitfully, Youki roiling with anxiety and fear. It was not even an hour after he finally drifted into slumber that he was jolted awake by a shrill scream. Kagome writhed on the bed, sobbing, clawing at the sheets as her Youki flared to an almost feral state of despair and agony. InuYasha swore loudly, reacting quickly he tried to bring her into his arms again to comfort her... and was rewarded by tiny fangs in his arm as her claws lashed out, any contact a threat in her unconscious state. Panicked and bleeding, InuYasha ran to the phone... he couldn't cope with this, his own Youki was almost feral trying to protect her. One thought ran through his head... what the fucking _hell_ could possibly make her this frightened?

* * *

_Kagome ran, fleeing into the safety of the woods, praying to all the Kami that he hadn't seen her. She had expected danger, going to a human village, expected stones and insults... but dear Kami... Her mind replayed the scene over and over as she sobbed... The deadly silence as each bloodied, dismembered body was slowly dissolved by the mist leeching from the coil on his arm... The voiceless screams of the children, vocal chords utterly destroyed before he inflicted the most horrible tortures on them... dear Kami that laugh, that sickening, soul-dead, joyful chuckle as the blood painted the walls of the huts...That laugh that froze her in utter horror as it echoed through the woods around her... "Well, if it isn't the **dear** little half-blood... what a delightful surprise. I don't know why you bothered to run whelp, I could smell your stench a hundred leagues away. I will take **great** pleasure in your death. The pups blood was sweet, but yours... I shall treasure this day." As he moved in, she made one final, desperate struggle, before the screams began... echoing from the trees, mingling with the ghastly laughter as the blood sky darkened into stifling darkness._

* * *

Kagome awoke slowly, every memory she had fought so hard to suppress painted on the inside of her eyelids as she shuddered, whimpering. Strong arms wrapped themselves around her, and a comforting rumble filled the room, easing the soul-deep terror to merely paralysing as she felt four strong Youki wrapped tightly around hers, fierce protectiveness inflaming all four, although the last was muted, as if by a rigid, centuries old control. Everso slowly her eyes unclenched, opening to meet three pairs of concerned golden eyes, and one of guilt-ridden ice-blue. At the sight of her alpha's guilt, her eyes lowered and her voice, hoarse from screaming, forced out,

"It is not your fault, Mafuyu-sama, you could not have known he lived." All four Inus frowned slightly, surprise and confusion flitting through their Youki. It was Sesshoumaru who broke the stunned silence.

"Onna, you awake from a memory of such terror that your Youki is all but feral, and your first act is to offer comfort to another? No. In time Mafuyu-sama will realise the truth of what you say, but the first priority in this instance is not to disperse misplaced feelings of guilt, but to discover what has caused such an extreme reaction, and guard against its repeat." At this, Kagome paled, shrinking back into InuYasha's embrace as he nodded vigourously.

"Yeah. Shit 'Gome, you scared the hell outta me. I'll do whatever it takes ta make sure you get over this... and if anyone ever so much as looks at you cock-eyed again, they'll have three enraged DaiYoukai and a feral Inu-Hanyou stompin' them inta bloody puddles 'fore they can get within a mile of ya." Tougaou chuckled.

"Indeed. Whilst my son's language leaves much to be desired, the sentiment is correct. We, and our packs, are bound to protect you, now, and for as long as you live. You are Mafuyu's pack, and as such under his protection. My packs allegiance lies with his, and also with you for friendship's sake. You no longer have to face any danger alone." Kagome blinked, amazement, gratitude and something else unidentifiable lighting her gaze, bringing a brilliant smile to her face. InuYasha made a choked noise suddenly, and confusion joined the multitude of expressions on her face as she caught the humour flaring in the DaiYoukais' auras.

Many hours later, the mood had darkened considerably. The brewing storm outside only seemed to highten the tension of four almost-feral Youki. Under duress and a great deal of protestation, Kagome had finally shared the detail of her memory, leaving the men appalled, and more determined than ever to protect her. Suddenly Sesshoumaru's voice cut the laden air.

"Otouto, I have an idea."

"Spill, Sessh. Any idea is good."

"The official plans for the development of that warehouse you now own have been submitted, however, it would not be difficult to create an extra floor. A sub-basement if you will, that would serve adequately as a den for Kagome should difficulties arise. The plans need not be altered, since Sango-san is acting as architect, and Miroku-houshi shall be supervising construction. Both, despite their... unique characters... are fully trustworthy, we know this. It would be possible to prevent sound, scent and aura escaping the den, and that, combined with the concealing charm which I have no doubt Mafuyu shall present to her shortly, should provide an entirely secure retreat." InuYasha flashed a grateful grin at his brother, leaping up and heading out into the hall. The last words heard from him as his voice faded were indistinct,

"Oi 'Roku, I need to speak to Sango. Change of plans with the project..."


	6. Training

**Chapter Six: Training**

InuYasha lay watching a perfect peach dawn break through the bedroom window. It was always more beautiful after a storm, with the air filtered by the rain and the slight electricity still tantalising the senses. The utter serenity as the city paused, letting the birds rise in chorus as they had in the distant past was something that he had learnt to treasure. A deep inhale from the woman ensconced in his arms alerted him to her waking, and he looked down, instantly becoming entranced by the deep cocoa pools that drew him in, pulling at his soul until he no longer cared if he drowned. The moment swelled, drawing him in as her eyes closed languidly, thin arms reaching catlike above her head as her rosebud mouth opened, fangs bared in a bone-shaking yawn. He chuckled softly, drawing the awareness of an onna lost in golden fog.

"Bit better now 'Gome?" She nodded, a small, sorrowful smile casting her frailty into sharp focus. The nightmares... InuYasha shuddered slightly. The storm had lasted for days, as Kagome slept little and fretfully, waking to a throat hoarse from screaming and an increasingly fraught protector. InuYasha nudged her slightly with his nose, rejoicing in the tiny giggle that surfaced.

"Oi, we better get up. Pops wants us moved into the main house today... well, as soon as you're up to it. You better prepare to be fussed over, Okaa's bin wantin' a girl in the house since forever... Rin don't really count, she's as serious as aniki 'cept for the flowers." Kagome nodded slightly, although her body gave the lie to her agreement, curling closer to his welcome warmth, hands tightly clasping the chest of his pajamas.

"Do we have to?"

"Yeah. We got some time though, it's early yet." She hesitated then, fingers plucking at his top fretfully, as she cast a nervous glance up at him. She made as if to speak, but shut her mouth quickly, one dainty fang worrying at her lip. Without thinking, InuYasha raised his hand, pulling her lip from the abuse -_Kami! So soft...-_ before giving her a reprimanding glance.

"Oi 'Gome spit it out. You should know you can say anythin' to me by now." She looked up, more confident even as a sheepish smile played over her lips.

"Inu... I was wondering. I know I can trust you to protect me, and I'm so grateful for that... You will never know how much, honestly... but could you teach me? How to fight, I mean. I...I'd just feel... happier, I guess." At that he grinned broadly, relieved that she had pre-empted what he feared would be a difficult conversation.

"Just as well you asked, onna. Me 'n pops already agreed you should learn at least summat. Sessh... well he hates weakness, so he'd insist on it if he were in charge...bastard. O' course, we gotta ask your alpha, but since he's a pushover when it comes to pops and me... well he won't put up a fight. Not that he would. Only thing is, who's gonna do it? I'm not so sure I could... I couldn't hurt you, even lightly to prove a point. I know that down to my soul." Kagome nodded softly.

"I don't think I could defend myself against you Inu... I couldn't risk hurting you. Who then? Because I'm sure that Tougaou-san and Mafuyu-san would find it difficult as well." InuYasha snorted.

"'S gonna havta be the bastard. Believe it or not, he's a really good teacher. Comes of bein' good with words I guess. He won't go easy, mind. An' you're gonna havta learn from scratch, cos trust me, to work within your clan, you're gonna need to fight and hunt the same way as the rest." A sudden thought struck him: "'Gome, can you read an' write?" A shamed shake of the head was all the confirmation he needed.

"Hmph, well, you're gonna be busy. It's a pain, but kinda useful, trust me." A blindingly beautiful smile lit her face as a golden sun finally rose over the rooftops.

"Always."

InuYasha winced as a particularly livid bruise appeared on Kagome's neck. It was gone in moments, but still... he was fighting hard to keep his Youki in check as his brother painstakingly schooled her in the basics of unarmed combat. Her speed was incredible, as was her flexibility. She consistently avoided strikes which he was sure would have landed on him... and yet she had not once even attempted to attack. He was interrupted by a firm blow to the head. He turned to face a smirking Mafuyu.

"Lad, if I can keep my focus whilst she fights Sesshoumaru, so can you. After all... It's not as if she's your lover..." He let his voice trail off, deliberately inciting InuYasha's famous temper. InuYasha growled fiercely, stripping his shirt off as he resolved to deal with the embarrassment the only way he knew... because really, Mafuyu was right. He was acting as if she was his mate, and that was just wrong, because... he stumbled slightly, his mind suddenly overloading on reasons why it was not only not wrong, but so, so right that she should be his mate. His Youki prodded insistently at him, reinforcing the point that he did, indeed, think of her that way... and was not likely to change his mind. Stunned, he felt his legs collapse underneath him, completely blindsided by the new ideas storming him, testing his control. He was vaguely aware that he was still automatically fending off blows, and that Mafuyu had seemed to sense his distraction, letting up the crucial fraction that allowed him to maintain his dignity. It was a softly whispered sentence during one attack that brought him back to earth as if he had been stabbed:

"So tell her already. Trust me, it's mutual." Stunned gold met amused blue for a second, before InuYasha grinned ferally, finally acceding to his Youki's demand to show off a little. Within moments, the two Inu were soaked to the skin, only peripherally aware that Sesshoumaru and Kagome had halted, and now stood, her eyes fixated on the duelling pair... or at least, on one of them. Time had no meaning in such careful combat. It could have been seconds or hours later that the pair broke for air, breathing heavily. As the focus relaxed, InuYasha became aware of an intoxicating scent, and turning, he saw the onna that had captured his Youki watching him, her eyes slightly unfocused. He took another deep breath of her scent, and smiled at her... and the moment was suddenly broken, as she turned pale, then a deep crimson, before fleeing the room. InuYasha scented the air, puzzled... then blushed as he realised. Arousal, sweat, exhilaration... and overlayed with utter mortification. He smiled slightly. She was so innocent... virgin in mind as well as body. So much his better... but he would persue her anyway. There was simply no way he could deny the wild attraction he had felt. His Youki surged in fierce joy as he accepted it – he was hers. There could never be another.

* * *

A/N: I forgot to A/N the last chapter so, in retrospect: If this is too dark for the rating, tell me and I will up it. Also... posting this on Christmas day? My timing could be better. In truth, I wrote this a few days before, but had no internet access... so yeah. Ah well, merry christmas, and don't have nightmares!

As regards this chapter... things are moving a lot faster than planned. I originally intended Kagome and InuYasha to be oblivious to each others feelings... as in the anime/manga... but yeah, with superior Inu senses, that was never going to happen. Don't fret, Kagome will remain innocent at least a little while longer... she's so much more fun to write that way.

As regards plot twists... yes, Shippou was the orphan kit... It almost tore my heart out, writing that... but if Kagome had not been there... he would have died. As for Kikyou... to become Kagome, she must have been redeemed – learned to disregard race and species. Without Naraku, she would have had the time to learn that in InuYasha's company. I see their relationship as more that of two outcasts finding friendship... and clinging to it with all they have. It was a _much_ older Kikyou who wished on the jewel, having learnt the lessons she needed to to become Kagome. This also rather neatly explains all the major differences in my altiverse... from the survival of Youkai and Hanyou, to the disappearance of the Shikon Jewel... to the reason behind Gekidoku escaping detection for so long. Convenient, ne?

Uh... yeah. Long A/N. Sorry.


	7. The Scroll

**The Scroll**

After her training in the dojo, Kagome had retreated to her room, refusing to leave even for the midday meal. Eventually, Izayoi had pushed her way in to reason with the girl. It was incredible, Mafuyu mused, that she could be so mortified over such a tiny thing. If she had been raised within a pack... and that was just it, he realised. She was so unused to being treated as a person, so used to being dismissed as a vile abomination, a monstrosity, that she could not fathom that the lad may return, even in part, her attraction. She was probably deathly afraid that she had shattered not only any chance of a relationship, but also their budding friendship. The idea that he would find her attraction repulsive was also likely weighing on her mind. He nodded. He would talk to both of them, and soon, before she began to distance herself from him. The faintest of smirks flitted across his face... he had been waiting for a chance to unite the clans for almost a millenia, and now all he had to do was prevent misunderstandings... and it would be dropped into his lap. Resolving to offer up a prayer or two to the Kami at the first opportunity, he made his way to the library.

Upon his first meeting with the girl, he had noted the shining purity of her aura – something almost entirely unheard of in one of even partial demon ancestry. With one notable exception, he amended, grinning wryly. And that, really, was the crux of the matter. The idea had settled in his mind even then, and refused to budge, resisting all logical argument. Honestly, he thought, he was being paranoid about the whole thing. It would be the most extraordinary coincidence, yet the more he thought, the more his mind drew parallels which all indicated that he was right... He had known her before, in her former life, or one of them. The chance to know a soul in two forms... Mafuyu quickly clamped down on the scientist in himself. His new ward deserved better than to be known only as who she may have been in a previous life. Nonetheless... Mafuyu had already trawled through his own extensive library without finding anything of relevance, but it was likely that Tougaou had something in his, after all, his clan had always had a penchant for human mates... This situation was bound to have occurred and been catalogued at some stage and branch of the clan's history. Besides, with all the chaos of the household, it would be calming to spend a few days in that chamber, the comforting smell of camphor and old paper ensconcing him, with the only sounds the wind in the chimney, the spitting of embers and the occasional rustle of dry scrolls and creak of old leather bindings.

It was approaching dawn before Mafuyu found anything of relevance to his search. Various old legends bound into a thick volume contained the tale he knew, the very beginning to the tale of the Shikon-no-Tama, that accursed jewel. His Youki purring in contentment, he layed out every scroll and volume he had selected in some semblence of order, and settled in. He would read the legend, remind himself of detail that the passage of time had undoubtably erased from his memory, then work his way through all the information he had garnered. Holding the volume carefully, he inched closer to the last few embers of his fire, and began to read.

_A moment of time do I beg, Learned Sage, to describe to you the strange and curious tale of Midoriko, the dual-natured warrior. It was many years past that a child was born into a great clan of Inu-Youkai, of the northern forest. The child was quick-witted, wise beyond her years, kind and honourable, with a purity of spirit that was remarkable to all. She was gifted the name Midoriko, and twin blades with which to train. As she grew, Midoriko proved quick to learn all that was shown to her, with a particular aptitude for the warrior arts. It became noticable, however, that she also possessed skills uncommon in demons of her calibre – her opponents on the training field complained of weakness, injuries not healing as they ought, and most severely, a burning sensation which accompanied a touch of either her or her weapons. The crisis came when a fool attempted to force her affections, when she had just barely reached the age of maturity. Once Midoriko had exacted her punishment, only ashes remained as proof of the scoundrel's fate. It was determined that the woman-child Midoriko possessed not only the powers of a strong, even lordly, Youkai, but also uncommonly strong Miko ki, existing in a harmonious state with her own Youki. The clan necessarily banished the young warrior until it could be proved that she had obtained enough control over her power to no longer be a threat to those in close proximity. After many years, whose events are lost to the mist of time, she returned, no longer a girl on the brink of womanhood, but fully mature, a proven warrior with confidence in her own ability, using both sides of her power to deadly effect. For a few years she lived again with her clan, defending them, however the wanderlust was too great to be denied, so she set off once more, becoming known to Youkai as Midoriko the Inu-Miko and to Ningen as the Warrior-Miko. How many years she roamed the territories is not known, but whilst she was still in the prime of her years, a great evil grew in the lands. A dark soul had collected Youki, drawing many lesser-Youkai under its thrall, collecting them together with the sole intention of destroying the pure warrior. Lured into it's trap, Midoriko fought valiently against impossible odds, filling a great cavern with the bones of the dead. As the demon horde was reduced, she grew closer to the root of the evil, engaging it in mortal combat, though already sorely wounded. As the sun rose and fell in the sky, it became clear the cause was lost, yet summoning the last of her strength, Midoriko embraced her enemy, giving up her all to bind the evil to the purity of her soul. The might of her effort reduced her and the enemy to stone as their souls were crystallised and forced out of her body in the form of a small round jewel, there to remain locked in combat until another takes up the fight with enough strength to tip the balance. It is said that the jewel roams the lands, striving in its battle still, tainted by contact with Youki, purified by Reiki, and none have the strength swing the balance, merely pawns in the endless battle. Thus, dear reader, does the tale of Midoriko continue yet, surpassing this chroniclers ability to tell its end. _

_Owari._

Mafuyu smiled sadly. He could remember her, just, and that curious companion of hers.... what was its name? Ah yes, Kirara. An odd thing that, a Neko-Youkai choosing to travel with an Inu. She had always thrived on contradictions though. The legend was much as he remembered, although the late realisation of her Reiki was new knowledge. It seemed to confirm the suspicion he had formed though. If Kagome truly did have Reiki as well as Youki... well, it would explain the purity of her aura as a start. This was all assumption, he ruefully admitted. The proof of the pudding would come, he decided, that afternoon. He simply had to devise a test that would bring those powers to the fore.

* * *

A/N Phew. I'm finally free of exams long enough for my brain to work on this story without turning everyone into tiny molecules laughing at me... So yeah. Not much note needed for this chapter, except to say that Kagome, to me, has never been Kikyo's reincarnation. It is only assumed in the story, up until Kikyo's resurrection, but surely anyone with a soul as large as Kagome's must be able to donate a small part of it out of compassion to another? Personality and looks-wise, she has always reminded me far more of Midoriko, untrained, or Rin... more so Rin... I guess what I'm trying to say is... it's my plot, so Nyeh! -Sticks out tongue- She doesn't have to be Kikyo's reincarnation. I am VERY tired of that particular plot-device in fanfictions.


	8. The Test

**The Test**

Mafuyu sat, gracefully propping up the wall of the dojo as he observed the exquisite dance unravelling in the centre of the room. Kagome had learnt quickly – almost too quickly, he mused, a pang of guilt shafting through him as he thought of the inevitable reason – she had been forced to learn fast. Growing up as a Hanyou did not give the luxury of time – learn or die, the eternal refrain of abandonment. Once she had had the idea of sparring, as opposed to fighting, explained, she had begun to strike back – he should have known she did not wish to strike out of compassion. Now that she was – even with reluctance and very little power behind each blow – it was clear she could be deadly.

"A warrior's soul." Mafuyu started at the soft voice. Ice blue eyes flicked up with complete nonchalence to meet the amused golden gaze of the Taishou Alpha. "Did I startle you, old friend? You only ever use those eyes if I have been particularly surprising." Tougaou slid gracefully down the wall to slouch next to his friend, deadly claws lying carelessly over one bent knee. His eyes flickered back to the tiny onna fending off a whirlwind of steel with such grace. "Yes, she has a warrior's soul. Such elegance in battle. Who would have expected it of our sweet little Kagome, ne?" Mafuyu chuckled, a dry sound that whispered through the warm air.

"I, Tougaou. I had a hunch she may turn out to be as deadly as she is innocent. Come now, you cannot say you do not recognise that soul. You have seen it before in battle, as I have. Each time she spars, it becomes more clear. There – the twist of wrist that would have disarmed your son. There is only one warrior who used such." Tougaou stared at his friend in obvious disbelief, but compliantly turned his curious gaze on the fight. Quickly, his study became more and more intent, eyes widening fractionally in incredulity as his memories were drawn... that roll, that shift of weight in response to that sword-lock, that leg sweep... ancient battles flowed through his mind, as Kagome's image was overlayed by another. Older, yes, and a harsher expression, but undeniably similar. He turned to his friend with astonishment and not a little worry written on his face.

"And when, pray, were you planning to tell me of this, Mafuyu?" He frowned, hard, as the implications settled in. "This... could cause problems. I do not wish to see either her or InuYasha hurt, but if she cannot control it..." Mafuyu chuckled softly.

"No need to fear, your library has quite a collection on this particular problem... if you look hard enough for it. Besides, her powers have not yet shown themselves, so we cannot be sure. I mean to remedy that, however." So saying, he rose swiftly, crossing the dojo to stand between the combatants. "Enough. My turn, Kagome. Call this... a test."

At first, Mafuyu kept his blows simple, the level approximately the same as Sesshoumaru had maintained: a delicate dance, a hairs'-breadth away from a duel to the death, then, gradually, he began to strike the girl with his Youki. Her eyes widened, looking up at him disbelievingly, yet so trustingly he could barely bring himself to increase the strength of his attacks. He gradually wore her down, forcing her Youki to push back against his, then powering up some more until he could tell she had reached her limit. With a flicker of apology in his gaze, he matched her for a moment, then increased the force once more, overwhelming her Youki...

A blinding flash lit the dojo, shaking the walls as the three InuYoukai were blasted away from Kagome. The lightning-bright tang of Reiki scorched the air, flickering with rose fire as it settled back into the tiny onna, hand still raised to ward off a fatal blow.

The four stood, frozen in tableaux for a long moment, before a heart-wrenching cry rang out, and the girl fairly flew across the room towards the prone figure of her Alpha.

"Mafuyu-sama! Oh dear Kami... I'm sorry, I'm so sorry... I didn't mean...Kami..." Mafuyu raised his head, blearily shaking off the effects of running full-out into a protective shield.

"Calm down, Kagome. I was well aware of what may occur if I pushed you so far. In fact, you merely confirmed a suspicion I have had for some time. Come. Enough training for the day. I believe tea is in order, and I shall explain why you reacted as you did. How is that?" Kagome raised a tear-streaked face from where it had landed against his shoulder and nodded once, guilt written across her face as she took in the slight charring of his Haori and the single drop of blood marring the floor.

Kagome sat silently, fidgeting under her Alpha's gaze as she stared into her tea, her aura still writhing with guilt, but overlayed now with utter confusion. It had taken time, but now the knowledge of her dual power hung, solemnly, in the air. Eventually, she frowned, glancing up as her fang once again began to worry her lip. The two alphas shared an amused glance as a still shocked-rigid InuYasha absently reached over to pull her lip away from the maltreatment, lingering for a moment longer than strictly necessary. Kagome broke the silence, then, her soft voice seeming loud in the still air.

"I...Don't understand. Surely if I have Reiki... I cannot have Youki? I would purify myself..." Mafuyu shook his head, interrupting her.

"Not quite. From what I can gather, all beings have an intrinsic blend of Youki and Reiki, unique to themselves. I suppose the easiest way to think of it is as coloured dyes in water... for most humans, it is as if there is one drop each of red and blue dye, in an ocean of clear water. They have equal parts Youki and Reiki, yet the amounts are so small as to have no effect on their aura. For humans with spiritual powers, they possess the single drop of Youki, yet it is overwhelmed by the opposing Reiki, which colours their auras. In demons, naturally, the reverse is true. You... and a few other demons throughout history... are special. You have the normal complement of Youki, yet it is offset with a large amount of Reiki, blending seamlessly as red and blue dye do, to form purple. If one mixes large amounts of two coloured dyes, one does not expect to retrieve a clear solution at the end, and thus you must think of your power. What is puzzling, however, is how you inherited such Reiki..." Kagome frowned deeper, gradually absorbing this new idea, as she unconsciously shifted closer to InuYasha, relying on him for protection whilst she was preoccupied. Quietly, she looked inside, trying to remember the sensation of her Reiki bursting forth, but suddenly her mind blanked with fear as she remembered...

_Pink Light... swirling, blinding... she was drowning in the warm glow as it burst forth from her Okaa, her mind just barely registering what she had heard._

"_Worthless ningen bitch, you dare to defy me? Oh you shall regret this..."_

"_Kagome, run! Run now, I cannot hold him off much longer..."_

"_Oh yes, run, half-breed. Run and cower whilst I revel in your mother's agony... I shall come for you soon"_

_Kagome hesitated, torn... she could not hope to win, but to abandon her Okaa... shaking, she turned back, baring her fangs as she began to advance on the one who had threatened her pack._

"_No child! I will be fine, just RUN!" Her legs obeyed, even as her mind rebelled, fleeing as fast as she could as her mother's screams echoed through the walls of the dungeon, mingling with the sadistic laughter as her mother gave her last strength for her chance to escape...blinded by tears, heart pounding as a hollow despair settled in her heart, and she knew. Now, she was alone. No safe haven, noone to protect her as she slept... the fear was crippling, yet she sobbed bitterly and ran on... until claws dripping with fresh blood grasped her, tearing into her flesh as she was yanked off her feet..._

"_KAA-SAAAAAN"_

Kagome slowly surfaced from the memory, deep tear-tracks marking her alabaster face as she whimpered softly. She was vaguely aware that she had been pulled into InuYasha's lap, and that he was rubbing her back, rumbling for her as his Youki coiled around her almost desperately.

"'kaa-san" The soft whimper caught the four males unawares, their auras flaring as they became aware of the implications of that one, frail, despairing word. In four hearts a vow took form. None would ever harm this onna again, and Gekidoku would pay... not only with his life, but with pain. Endless pain and suffering, and an eternity in hell would be his lot... as soon as any of them stood within striking distance.

* * *

A/N: apologies if this chapter seemed slightly odd. Unfortunately, my story tends to follow one of a myriad of divergent plots, all of which run in my head consecutively. Choosing which path to follow is often not an easy task. My main problem at the moment is that this story seems as if it will reach its end at around chapter 30 or so... yet all my mind wants to work on is a new idea I dreamed up last night, which, plotting the story arc, seems to be approximately 40 chapters and no end in sight. I think it will be a good one though... I will try to finish this story first, but Im itching to get my teeth into "Redemption".


	9. Development

**Development**

InuYasha glanced up at his friend, impressed despite himself.

"Oi, 'Roku. Maybe you aren't as useless as you look." Miroku chuckled softly. He had been around InuYasha long enough to know what the stubborn Hanyou was trying to say.

"Thank you, InuYasha. I hope the modifications will not look too obvious as we construct the building, however even if they are, the planning permission officials will be looking far more closely at your brother's development. Oh... and we've come up with a new proofing system... your racket should be virtually inaudible, even in the next room." InuYasha grinned ferally, willing to let the slight jibe go for the moment... but at the same time, making Miroku apprehensive was one of his all-time favourite things to do. Miroku gulped at the look InuYasha was shooting him, convinced he was in for a world of hurt... maybe not now, but whenever he chose to dish it out...Then he caught the mischief in his friend's eyes, and relaxed, huffing. "Not fair, Inu... You really are frightening when you get that look you know." InuYasha merely grinned wider.

"Hmph, well just be glad I'm not following through on it, houshi. Good work with the plans, you have the approval you need... time for Sango to start earning her keep." He turned, making as if to leave, then looked back over his shoulder briefly. "And don't forget, letch... when you come round to meet 'Gome, none of your perverted shit alright? She won't know how to handle it... and I may just have to make good on some of the threats I offer you." Miroku gulped, hands unconsciously crossing in front of his pelvis as he nodded frantically, almost relieved as his friend turned and left without a further word.

InuYasha was becoming concerned. When he had asked Kagome if she was ready to meet Miroku and Sango, she had said yes... but it was obvious that she was deeply distressed... and trying to conceal it. He growled softly. The thought of his Kagome concealing anything from him, particularly something that would cause her stress, had his Youki on edge. She steadfastly refused to admit anything was wrong, even to his Otou or Mafuyu...and that was odd, he mused. In the near-month that she had spent with him, she had opened up tremendously, showing glimpses of a truly social and outgoing woman beneath the painstakingly raised shields, the centuries-old wariness of the world that all Hanyou carried. He paced his room, brow furrowed as he considered his options. He could always ask to reschedule the meeting, neither of his friends would mind... but equally this could be just what Kagome needed to begin her healing. Eventually, he became aware of his father's Youki coiled around his own, soothing it. He turned to meet the amused gaze of the elder Inu, as he casually propped up the door.

"Well pops? What do I do?" Tougaou smiled, knowing exactly what was causing his son such a dilemma. It had been painfully noticeable how withdrawn Kagome had become the past few days, and any attempt to draw her on it resulted in a look that none in the house could withstand... those ears, laid back flat as her beautiful eyes lost their glow, becoming haunted, refusing to meet anyone's gaze, before she backed away... It was enough to inspire enough guilt to prevent even his elder son making caustic remarks.

"It is simple, son. Make it an informal occasion, introduce her when she is comfortable, then let her leave if it becomes too much. As easy as that. Of course, you will also have to support her, but I would hardly count that a hardship, as neither of you seem to mind the contact." InuYasha blushed slightly at that, but nodded once in agreement with his Otou's plan, resolving to invite Miroku over the next afternoon.

"Houshi..." The warning growl instantly told Miroku that he had gone too far. Kagome had shrunk into InuYasha's lap, whimpering softly as she looked at him wide-eyed. Sango glared at him murderously, fist clenching before her fist hit his head with a resounding _thunk_. InuYasha barked a laugh at that, looking down at his quivering onna before quietly nuzzling her with his nose and whispering

"Don't worry, 'Gome, t'be honest, with these two, I'd be more worried if the afternoon _didn't_ end with Sango beatin' the bouzo to a pulp. He claims he's got this 'cursed hand' but the only curse he has is not knowing when to keep his trap shut. I mean look at 'em... you'd hardly think they'd bin happily married for over three years would you? Every flippin day they do this, and every flippin day she forgives him. Don't ask me why." Kagome giggled nervously into his neck, then peeked out at the scene, quivering now with suppressed laughter as she watched the strange monk alternate rapidly between begging his wife for forgiveness and running away from her as fast as he could. Eventually, Sango smoothly tripped him, delivering a smooth blow to the top of his head as he went down, then smiled at the two Inu.

"I'm dreadfully sorry, InuYasha, Kagome, for the pervert's behaviour this afternoon. He was warned of the consequences should he step out of line..." she sighed heavily. "Yasha? Can I drag him away from your company? It was a lovely afternoon, and I should like to visit again, however I need to have... words... with my husband." InuYasha nodded, trying desperately to keep his amusement concealed as Sango dragged the prone figure of her husband towards the door. She looked back, once again all smiles. "It was genuinely a pleasure to meet you Kagome, and I look forward to the next time we meet. Call us soon, 'Yasha. Ja Ne." As soon as the door closed behind the two, InuYasha flopped bonelessly back into the chair with a relieved huff. Catching Kagome's surprised glance, he shrugged resignedly.

"Oi, those two. They're my best friends, but Kami do they try my patience sometimes." She relaxed slightly into him, then began to giggle, shocking a laugh from her living cushion, until they were both laughing uncontrollably from the release of so many days of tension.

It was evening before InuYasha noticed something was **very** wrong. He had expected a normal evening, without the tension that had marred the past few days, however Kagome was fretful, darting glances at him before chewing on her lip. She also seemed to be avoiding him, which was so unlike her – usually if she was stressed, she would instinctively curl against him, seeking comfort from the stronger Inu... but this time... he frowned. If something were serious enough that she was afraid to seek his protection, he should know about it. The first inkling of what may be wrong came at dinner. Kagome and InuYasha were both familiar with the gnawing pangs of true hunger, and so virtually never skipped a meal, however Kagome was very noticeably absent. A little alarmed, InuYasha spread his Youki out over the apartment, searching for her, only to feel a sense of complete panic as he found no trace of her aura. Tamping down his fear furiously, he began to search for her. It was only after he had searched every room twice over that he allowed his fear to develop into full-blown terror. He almost flew to the phone, about to call for aid... again... when a thought struck him. He returned to her room and followed her scent to the window. Looking out, he could just make out a huddled mass sitting on a ledge, almost out of sight, staring up at the waning crescent moon. He once more sent his Youki out, calling to hers, yet... nothing. He smiled wryly, wondering how he was going to handle this. It had been many years before he had finally entrusted Kikyou with the knowledge of his human night, and to this day she, his immediate family and Mafuyu were the only ones to know it. Hell he hadn't even told Miroku, and the man was as close to a best friend as InuYasha had ever had. Eventually he ceded to his instincts, leaping up to the girl and pulling her into his lap, ignoring the panicked squeak and attempts to scramble away from him. He very gently began to rumble, his hand rubbing circles on her back as she began to relax minutely. When she turned fear-dulled brown eyes up to him, the corner of his mouth raised in a crooked attempt at a smile.

"Yeah, it sucks. Bein' Human I mean. I always thank the Kamis that its only one damn night each moon. Dunno how Sango and the bouzo can stand to be like this all the damn time, would drive me insane." He chuckled softly "You coulda told me, 'Gome, you should know by now I won't ever hurt you, sides... you'll be seein' mine in a few more days... and trust me, you won't recognise me." At that, a curious frown creased her brow. "Black hair, Violet eyes... hell even my scent changes. You'll see, at least you don't look like a completely new person. Speaking of, let's get you inside 'k 'Gome? I won't have you catchin' ill" A slight shiver passed through the tiny girl and she nodded fractionally, clinging to his shirt as InuYasha once again found his Youki rising, heightening his senses in an effort to protect his charge, unable and unwilling to restrain his instinct. _Something to Protect..._ his father's lifelong saying rang through his mind, as he once more curled protectively around the onna in his arms, determined to stay alert until the dawn rose and danger passed.

* * *

A/N: I'm not happy with this chapter really... but it's done now, covering everything that needs doing. Apologies in advance – updates will be slow this term, as my workload has more or less doubled and I nearly failed last term's exams... *ulp*. I will try to update next weekend, so until then... Thank you all so much for such wonderful reviews, it has been a brilliant morale boost :)


	10. The Quandry

**The Quandry**

Dawn broke slowly, washing like liquid gold through the open curtains, dispelling the strange shadows cast by the pre-dawn light as Kagome felt her Youki rise comfortingly, washing out to blanket her in security, once more pushing against InuYasha's. Bleary golden eyes and a jaw-cracking yawn met her as the fear of being so oblivious to surrounding dangers faded slowly, her claws extending, fangs puncturing her lip where she had been gnawing it. She grimaced softly, lapping up the blood quickly before the scent could tint the air. An irritated frown caught her attention and she gave an apologetic half smile as she realised she hadn't been fast enough to conceal it from her protector. Softly, she curled deeper into his warmth, relishing the return of her sense of smell... pine, earth and storm-cleared air. This was a smell, she was sure, she would never grow tired of, male, strong and so very InuYasha... she blushed deeply, hoping against hope that he hadn't noticed her pleasure. Even after Izayoi-hime had told her that Inu didn't mind her liking his scent...**that** way... she couldn't bring herself to truly believe it. He would be revolted... after all, it was hardly as if she were some beautiful demoness. Someone as handsome and kind as InuYasha deserved a perfect mate – strong, beautiful, intelligent... not a filthy abomination which couldn't even write its own name. She berated herself savagely, yet somehow couldn't help but hope. Maybe Izayoi-hime wouldn't laugh if she asked...

InuYasha smiled, fighting the almost overwhelming urge to nuzzle the dainty Hanyou in his lap. She was so soft like this, contented, relaxed, almost dozing as she relished the return of her senses. He smiled softly as pleasure writhed through her Youki as she secretively breathed in his scent, yet frowned as it was almost immediately replaced by self-loathing and fear. He **had** to find a way to get past her fear of rejection. He breathed deeply in an attempt to calm himself, then blushed himself as her slightly aroused scent hit his nose, very aware that he was invading the privacy of her thoughts, yet unable to resist taking another deep breath. Rosemary and Spring rain... he had never thought of those scents as alluring, but in this onna... with that curious powder-light smell of innocence, and the warm smell of pure power, it was irresistable. He shuddered slightly, struggling to control his reaction as his mind followed a now-familiar path. _Lying here, with her in my arms... my scent and hers mingled... dear Kami, that would be bliss. _He blushed suddenly, the image of a tiny dark haired Inu with golden eyes scampering through his mind, leaving a scent so clear as to almost be real. _Rosemary, Pine and warm earth, pup-smell and joy...Our pup..._He started, shocked at how clear the image had been. _I really need to talk with 'kaa-san._

It was late morning before Izayoi was disturbed by an insistent rapping on her door. Smiling, she discarded her book and admitted her son, pulling him into a warm embrace before leading him to a seat.

"Well, Inu? I can tell you need to ask me something." InuYasha tensed slightly, a blush rising as Izayoi realised the probable direction of his query, a soft smile flickering over her face before she forced it back to stillness, calming herself to provide the security that her son so obviously needed.

"Um... well...'Kaa-san, I need some advice." She nodded, softly, encouragingly, as her son hesitated again for a long moment, obviously uncomfortable. "It's about 'Gome..." Izayoi smiled, and quietly murmered

"And what do you need to ask that has you in such a turmoil, Inu? There is always a solution, if you seek it, remember." InuYasha nodded, his Youki calming as he breathed his mother's scent deeply. Even with no control over her aura, she had always calmed him. With the relaxation came a burst of confidence, and suddenly it all spilled out.

"Well, you know how she was so embarrassed 'bout liking my scent? She truly hates herself for it. She was likin' it again this mornin'" here he blushed slightly, but persevered, "and suddenly she was scared stiff and hatin' herself. Okaa... I gotta find how ta make her see its ok." Izayoi frowned slightly. She could tell her son was attracted, but how far it went... there was a hint of desperation in his voice that spoke of something far deeper than she had thought.

"Well, Inu, to be honest, I think the only way to remedy that will be giving her time... and maybe showing her that her scent isn't repulsive to you either. Don't overwhelm her Inu, just let her know subtly that you don't see her as a disgusting abomination..." she quickly held up her hand to forstall his indignant objections. "I know none here see her like that, Inu, but as I recall it took you many years to accept as well, and she has the additional issue of her own sire persecuting her for her mixed blood. It will take time, Inu, grant her that." She sighed softly at the picture her son made, ears lying almost flat to his head as he fairly radiated defeat. Something about this... it went deeper than attraction, she was sure. "Tell me, Inu... why are you so desperate to convince her? It is unlike you to be this affected by a girl, no matter how much she piques your interest." InuYasha blushed, fiercely. He had hoped that he wouldn't have to admit this so soon after realising it himself, but... this was his 'Kaa-san, and she would support him, he was sure, even if she didn't approve the match.

"Okaa... she...she's just so... perfect. Even my Youki sees that... It keeps pushing at me, showing me things..." Izayoi tried to keep her rising excitement in check. If this meant what she thought... well, she knew that Tougaou and Mafuyu would share her joy.

"What do you see Inu? Please... tell me." InuYasha looked up, amazed as he saw the joy in her eyes. _She knows... and she's happy for me... for us, if I can get past my 'Gome's fear._ He sat straighter, looking his mother deep in the eyes, as he said with more conviction than he could ever remember having,

"I saw our pup Okaa... smelt it. I want her as a mate. Forever."

In Tougaou's study, a far less joyous discussion was taking place, as Mafuyu, Sesshoumaru and Tougaou sat, poring over the scrolls laid out. A slight frown graced the two Alpha's faces as the last pieces of the puzzle fell into place.

"Well. This is certainly … a revelation. What happens next?" Tougaou raised an eyebrow.

"It is not often you are unsure of a path, son. I must admit to astonishment." Sesshoumaru's mouth flickered in the ghost of a smile, before returning to its usual stoic mein.

"Do not, Father. Now is not the time. My question stands. You are both aware that the council must be informed of Gekidoku's misdemeanor..." growls cut the room, before being reigned in as he continued "Yet, Kagome's status as a Youkai-Miko would tell against her if she remains untrained. He could use self-defense as an excuse for his actions if her control is not remedied." The other two nodded solemnly, all too aware of the many loopholes in the law. Eventually, Tougaou sighed heavily.

"It seems she must be trained. I am sure the monk Miroku would take on the task, as he holds no bias against hanyou. The question then becomes when we inform the council, and exactly how much we tell them. As it stands, informing them of her abilities may cause a negative reaction based on self-preservation, however withholding the information may result in a backlash if she is forced to use her powers. Mafuyu, you have final say in this, and I shall stand behind your decision." The three DaiYoukai shared a meaningful look, before the two Silver Inu stood, leaving Mafuyu alone to contemplate the intricate puzzle.

A timid tap at the door alerted Izayoi to Kagome's arrival. She brought the girl in gently, taking note of the flat ears, bowed head and barely-noticeable quivering. Her years of dealing with her son stilled and centred her aura unconsciously, calming the little Inu as she took her hands.

"Now, Kagome-chan, what can I do for you? You know that whatever it is I will do my best to help you." Soft brown eyes flickered up momentarily before settling down into her lap again, fingers twisting nervously.

"I...Izayoi-hime, I need your advice. You know how I reacted to InuYasha-sama that day in the dojo..." Izayoi nodded gently, a worried frown flickering over her face. If Kagome had reverted to titles with Inu, she must be scared nearly out of her wits. "Well... I keep reacting like that, and I know you said that he wouldn't mind, but I shouldn't be thinking of him like this... He's so good and kind" she blushed furiously "and handsome... I can't dishonour him like that. He deserves someone worthy, a strong beautiful demoness... not a filthy monster like me." Izayoi drew in a sharp breath. That she could think of herself so poorly...

"A monster? Is that truly how you see yourself Kagome?" the question came out sharp, almost offended, causing Kagome to look up in shock. "You are Inu-Hanyou, Kagome. If you are a monster, then so is my son, because his blood has the same mixture of heritage as yours." A choked cry of denial came from the little Inu, as she shook her head violently, biting her lip so hard a single crimson drop traced the curve of her chin.

"I... I never meant...No. He's no monster... I … I could never... He's NOT!" Izayoi pulled the panicking Hanyou to her, rocking her gently as she cried out the horror of what exactly she had unknowingly implied. Once she had calmed slightly, her horrified denials subsiding into bone-wracking sobs, Izayoi turned her face up, brushing the tears away softly.

"Now do you see, Kagome-chan? No-one here sees you as a monster, least of all my son. Here, you are as you should always have been. Kagome. Nothing more, and certainly nothing less. Believe me, Mafuyu, Tougaou and I see you as our own child, even Sesshoumaru sees you as a pack-sister. As for Inu... well, I have my suspicions. Pay close attention next time you are close to him, ijirashi... I do not believe your attraction is as one-sided as you believe." Astonished bronze eyes met hers, and she smiled softly, conveying all the honesty she could to this tiny disbelieving slip of a girl, who in less than a month had become closer to her family than Youkai they had known for centuries. "Go on, little one, you're going to be late to your lessons... trust what you sense, Kagome. Noone here sees you as a monster, and that you see yourself as such... it is so wrong. You must simply learn to believe it." Her gentle, smiling gaze was rewarded by the faintest flicker of hope in those luminous eyes before the girl bowed deeply and turned to leave, a whispered

"Thank you, Izayoi-hime" echoing in the room as the door shut and tiny bare feet fled down the corridor.

A/N: I'm so so sorry! This chapter was really hard to write, and my course has been taking up nearly all my time since my... appalling module exam results from last term... I even got a warning letter from the uni! *Ulp*. My muse is refusing to cooperate, focussing on far too many variations for me to eloquently follow the one I want to pen... but enough of my excuses. I have a few weeks left until easter, then with any luck I will be free for a few weeks to focus on this before I have to revise for the after easter exams. Bear with me people, I will finish this, even if it takes me a year.


	11. The Deadline

**The Deadline**

Mafuyu frowned over the letter that lay unopened on his desk, the crest of the Youkai council standing proudly over his name. This was the call he had been waiting for, the start of the allotted time in which to submit grievances to the council. With this letter, a chain of events would unfold which would end with his hated brother's defeat – by his claws or Tougaou's, in truth, he did not care which. InuYasha, Tougaou and he would submit grievances against Gekidoku, for breaking the Youkai code's most sacred passage. This... it would enrage the Youkai community, that someone had disregarded the laws so openly and only been caught by chance... in the minds of most it would be unforgiveable, although he was sure that in some cases support would be more out of respect for the peace the council had brought than any love of ningen or hanyou. He sighed deeply, then began to write, laying out his grievance in the customary fashion... although he could not help pressing a little harder as he wrote that hated name..._**Gekidoku**_... the fury of his Youki almost palpable, bleeding into the page as surely as the ink. In three rooms, three Youki flared at the same moment, the same name drawing the same fury from three hands as those with a grievance against him sealed his fate. Amongst the tension filled air, a young hanyou painstakingly read the letter that lay discarded on the floor of her protector's room... and wrote, character by character, her own response.

_This Kagome, Inu-hanyou Miko of the Star clan, takes grievance against Gekidoku, disgraced InuYoukai, for the torture, rape and subsequent murder of this ones mother, a ningen by the name of Higurashi Aimiko._

A single tear dripped to the page, before the four envelopes were sealed. In his study, Tougaou sighed, placing aside his anger before penning a second notice for the council... that an abandoned Inu-hanyou had been found, with sealed miko powers which the head of her clan had released to be trained. He kept it deliberately brief, knowing that no judgement would be made without a lengthy discussion in the presence of all involved – now all that remained was to accustom Kagome-chan to the presence of strangers before the convening of the council in a month... although he doubted it would be a problem, given her unusually resilient nature.

A dark haired man stepped off a plane, taking a deep breath of the air. He grimaced, the stench of hundreds of Ningens cloying, choking him. He had been gone far too long. After slaying that disgusting half-breed get over a century ago he had travelled almost constantly. The western world truly was a joy... so many legends, particularly of the "black dog", harbinger of death...yes that had been enjoyable... the terror in those pathetic human's eyes as he stalked them, unravelling their minds with the fear of their superstitions before killing them, leaving only his pawprints and a mangled corpse as evidence... The west had nothing on that northern land though... what had it been called again? Ah yes... Alaska. The legend of the Adlet... now that had entertained him tremendously, despite the damned cold. A legend of human-shaped dogs which thrived on devouring human flesh? Ohh that had been **made** for him to exploit. It was good to be back in Japan though... he had always enjoyed the knowledge that he could commit atrocities under his meritorious brother's nose and still remain above any of these smug imbeciles "laws" or "codes of honour". He grinned savagely. There were cities now... and he was sure that these pathetic ningens would be no harder to cow that those of a century past... the coiling green marking on his arm glowed with a sickly hue as he repressed a chuckle... these new humans, who had never known the terror of a true Youkai... oh they would fall, writhe at his feet in agony as his brother watched, helpless to stop him. Oh yes... this would be _very _enjoyable.

Sesshoumaru allowed the nervous contractors a slight nod of approval. He always paid for top quality, and would accept nothing short of perfection in both design and construction – and the whole of Tokyo's construction industry knew it. For Taisho Sesshoumaru, the man with the money, the influence... and of course that icy glare that promised pain if a single mistake was found... projects never overran, budgets were never exceeded, corners never cut. If a supplier was trying to pay you through the nose for a part, or delaying on delivery, all it took was a mention that the client was Taisho Sesshoumaru, and not only did the items turn up on time and at cost price, but you received a sympathetic nod from the supplier, and the promise of anything else you needed at a knock-down price. Perfection was expected... to receive any sign of approval almost unheard of. The men breathed a sigh of relief. Hopefully this would be their last time working for the Ice-prince of Tokyo business for a good while.

Sesshoumaru allowed himself an internal smirk. To complete a development almost a Kilometer squared in area in a little under two months was unheard of for anyone except him... but noone would dare risk his ire, so impossible deadlines were met regularly. He greeted his brother's friends with a curt nod. "Houshi, taijiya. Is all to your satisfaction as regards InuYasha's building?" Miroku nodded, smirking slightly.

"Yes, finished to both his specs and yours. You know, despite the stress, working with Your Highness the Puppy-from-hell does have its advantages as far as quality and construction speed are concerned." Miroku made a strangled noise as his wife's elbow impacted smartly with his ribs. Sesshoumaru suppressed a smile. How his brother could remain in the company of these two peculiarities of the ningen species and not go insane was beyond him, yet they were amusing at times... nevertheless. He raised one eyebrow coldly, and Miroku flinched. "Ah... I retract my previous comment completely, Sesshoumaru-sama." He nodded curtly before turning away, fighting to contain his amusement once again as a muttered

"Just couldn't keep your mouth shut could you... _**baka**__**!**_" emerged from behind him. He would inform his brother of the project completion that evening, after he had taken some time to respond to that council letter. A frown momentarily crossed his brow. A shame, really, that he couldn't challenge on Kagome-chan's behalf, however he was not connected directly enough to her case. He cleared the frown, amused. Since when had he allowed his facade to crack so far as to consider challenging on behalf of another? Really, that girl was something else.

"Come on Kagome-chan. I will not take no for an answer this time." Kagome flinched slightly, turning pleading eyes towards InuYasha for backup, but finding only a mild amusement that completely undermined her. She shook her head frantically, pleading with her eyes.

"I... I can't! Please Izayoi-hime...Don't make me go outside..." her voice faded to a whisper as she voiced her deepest fear. "They will try to take my ears again." At that, her protector's Youki flared impressively... and **two** growls echoed through the room.

"They will **not**." Kagome blinked, slightly in awe of the Taisho matriarch, who had produced an extremely Inu-like bark... then she registered the barely-stifled laughter behind her, and dissolved in giggles as Izayoi realised that she had been caught growling and turned six shades of red. "Ohh... Inu-kun, you won't tell your father I did that will you? I'll never hear the end of it." She fanned herself, trying to regain her usual calm, then nearly died of embarrassment when a rumbling laugh came from the doorway.

"Koi, the lad will not tell me, no need to fear... although it is curious that you so often forget how acute my hearing is... that was quite an impressive growl beloved." At that, the two Hanyou dissolved in laughter, eliciting another growl from the now furiously blushing Izayoi. Once everyone had regained their composure (although InuYasha was obviously still amused) Izayoi smiled softly.

"Ahh well, at least that dissolved the tension. Now, Kagome... there is no need to fear the humans – I have a concealing necklace for you, similar to InuYasha's." She reached into her pocket and drew out a simple silver chain, from which dangled a black enamelled dog's head, with a tiny sapphire for an eye. Kagome gasped, eyes wide, and took it with shaking hands.

"Izayoi-hime... this must be worth so much... I couldn't possibly...I...I'd break it..." Tougaou laughed, a deep comforting chuckle.

"Kagome-chan, you can and will have it. There is no danger at all of it breaking, as these are designed to last a lifetime... which for a Youkai, need I remind you, is a **very** long time." Kagome nodded, submitting as she studied it closely. Izayoi flicked a meaningful glance at her son, motioning at the necklace. InuYasha frowned slightly, but then understanding dawned in his eyes and he bobbed his head quickly in thanks, plucking up his courage.

"Hey 'Gome, you want me to put that on for you? It's a bit tricky the first few times...with the claws and all." Kagome flicked him a grateful glance, handing him the concealment charm as she pulled her hair over one shoulder, baring the back of her neck to him. InuYasha's breath hitched at that, the sight of her submitting to him that way tugging insistently at his Youki, but he reigned it in with an effort of will and focussed on unclasping the charm. Very gently, he lifted her hair and slipped the charm around her neck, clasping it into place before pulling the long raven waves back into place, the back of his hand dragging lightly over the back of her neck. Kagome shuddered instinctively, the tiniest ghost of a whine slipping out before she stifled it, her scent blanketed by pleasure as he pulled her back into his lap, breathing in deeply. _Her scent... dammit she doesn't even realise what she does to me..._ Kagome stiffened slightly when the pleasure receded enough for her to think..._ dear Kami... He..he can't have meant to touch my mark like that...but it felt so good._ She blinked dazedly, realising where she was seated, and almost collapsed in shock when his breath stirred her hair and a contented rumble pressed against her back. She tentatively turned her face to his neck and breathed in, sorting through the scents that caressed her. _His scent... leftover anger... protectiveness... desire? no... I must be wrong..._ Her eyes looked up disbelievingly, only to meet Izayoi's... Izayoi who just the day before had told her to trust her senses... that InuYasha might feel something more than protectiveness for her...Izayoi who was smiling at her gently as her own mate stirred her hair with his nose... exactly as Inu had just done to her. She relaxed slowly, eyes shining with wonder as she let herself enjoy the warm scent enveloping her for the first time without guilt.

A/N: Gekidoku's back! Thank you Wikepedia for helping with my five minutes of research on demonic-dog legends... well I needed something for him to have done for a century, and terrorising superstitious people just seemed... _him_ for lack of a better way of putting it. As for Kagome's grievance... well she would hardly challenge him for her own sake, but for her mother's? She's got to grow a spine sometime in this fic...oooh Inu is going to go completely **spare** when he finds out...hehehe.


	12. Revelations

**Revelations**

Nine pairs of eyes fixed on the nervous Hanyou in the centre of the chamber, as she quivered slightly from the curious looks. Kagome took a deep breath and raised her head, meeting the DaiYoukais' gazes with a facade of confidence, keeping a tight rein on her Youki's urgings to flee from the almost palpable mass of auras weighting the air. Her alpha's hand on her shoulder steadied her as she reached out, unconsciously seeking the familiar sensation of her protector at her back and Tougaou-sama on her other side. She forced herself to remain still as the two alphas explained her situation to the council, stifling a whimper as twelve auras flared with rage... and relaxing as she met the gaze of the ancient Youkai in the central seat, who smiled at her gently, almost lazily beating his suede-soft wings once to send his scent towards her as his aura met hers, a polite, calming greeting. She blinked once in amazement, then allowed a tiny smile to cross her face and a hint of gratitude to flare through her Youki. Her ears rose slightly, ready to twitch back to her head at the slightest threat, and she glanced round in confusion as she was suddenly enveloped by every Youki in the room. She whined slightly, backing up before realising that every aura held that strangely warm solidity that she had learned meant protectiveness. She turned to her Alpha in complete confusion, a question in her eyes as he started to chuckle softly. A quick, nervous glance around the room told her that with two exceptions, every face held a hint of amusement at some shared joke. A nervous, confused embarrassment rose, flattening her ears as the pressure from the foreign Youki lightened and she was suddenly pulled back into a familiar chest.

"Keh, no need for panic 'Gome. Otou-san and Mafuyu-sama were right 'bout the effect you would have on the council is all." The soft whisper broke through the haze of instinctive fear in her mind and calmed her enough to ask him almost inaudibly,

"Right about what Inu? I didn't do anything wrong did I?" His amused rumble warmed her as he shook his head minutely.

"Nah. It's just the effect you have on us 'Gome... so damn innocent. It gets our Youki all protective, even the ones who usually would havta fight to be civil to Hanyou like us. Trust me, we ain't gonna havta convince the council at all. They're all gonna be just as good to you as pops is now... none of 'em could harm you if they wanted to." Kagome turned incredulous eyes up to his laughing golden gaze, but before she could respond, the elderly Youki spoke, his voice deep, gravelly yet oddly soft, containing the conviction of a truly powerful being, secure in his own position.

"I believe we may take the council's decision as read, I must admit that I have only once seen such a unanimous reaction. Still, for formalities' sake... This Hekireki proposes that the Inu-Hanyou Kagome be accepted into Youkai society, with all the rights and protections entailed in such citizenship, and that every effort be made to bring to account this "Gekidoku" for his actions. Does any councillor object to this, or propose amendment to the wording as shall appear on the council declarations?" A profound silence met his statement, and he nodded, his Youki rising, flaring the strange design of his signet ring which he pressed to a blank scroll, the council's decision coalescing into being.

_By unanimous vote of the grand council of Youki, the Inu-Hanyou and Miko, Higurashi Kagome of the Star-clan is accepted as a citizen of Youki society. The Exiled Inu-DaiYoukai Gekidoku is to be brought to account for his actions to the aforementioned, the penalty being death. Any action that contradicts this scroll is in defiance of the laws of this council, and subject to the appropriate reprisals. By order of Hekireki, head councillor._

"Now. I believe that concludes our business for the morning my lords, council adjourned." So saying, he rose gracefully, a single beat of his wings taking him over the long table towards the four Inu. He landed silently before them, walking the last few steps before greeting them warmly, without a hint of the judicial tone he had used. "Tougaou, Mafuyu. It is good to see you both again, although I would that it were under more agreeable circumstances." He shook hands firmly with both of the Alphas, then ruffled InuYasha's hair, much to his embarrassment. "And it is a pleasure to see you too pup, you're becoming a credit to your clan by all accounts." Kagome giggled softly at the faintly pleased expression that crossed Inu's face, cutting through the embarrassed flush of being treated like a puppy, the respect he had for this Youkai immediately obvious as he accepted the treatment with good grace, muttering something almost inaudible, but which sounded vaguely like "Keh. I try." Her giggles turned to a nervous squeak as the old Youkai turned his gaze towards her. "Well, child, it is a joy to meet with you. My name is Hekireki, I am the last of the Dragon-Youkai. I must compliment you my dear, it is very rarely we see such beauty in this old chamber – we were all quite charmed." Mafuyu chuckled, responding as Kagome stammered and flushed deeply,

"Careful, my friend. Our Kagome-chan is still quite convinced of her own inferiority, so she does not know quite how to receive flattery of the kind you specialise in bestowing." The old dragon blinked his understanding and smiled at the still-flustered girl gently.

"The only cure to that, old friend, is to accustom her to them, and it would be a crime were I not to take every opportunity to do so. However... I fear I must leave you for the moment, those Neko-Daiyoukai have appealed the last council decision over that Balinese mess, and I must attend, if only to prevent it degenerating into bloodshed. If you would excuse me..." He nodded to the group regally and almost lazily disappeared in a swirl of molten-gold Youki, leaving Kagome dazedly staring at thin air, before slumping back into her protector's chest in exhausted relief.

Several days later, InuYasha sat distractedly under his favourite tree in the garden of his Otou-san's house. Izayoi and Sango had finally convinced Kagome to go with them into the city, albeit under protest, however he had begged off, pleading some much needed time to think. He had never let his Youki control him as much as it had in the past few months, and it was well past time they had it out. Slipping easily into a half-dozing state, he allowed himself to fall into the dreamscape that served as a metaphor for his soul.

_A lazy smile crossed his face as he dropped down from his perch in the Goshinboku, looking appreciatively around at the pristine wilderness of his forest. A dark haired, violet eyed human wandered into the clearing from the direction of the village, settling at the base of the tree, whilst a large white dog padded softly out of the forest. The hanyou smiled – it had been far too long since he had cleared his mind this way. The world suddenly blurred as he dropped out of his branch, settling with his back to the bark._

"_Hey." the simple greeting was met with a non-commital shrug and a low bark. "Look, I know I've not exactly bin lookin' after you properly the last few weeks..." he was cut off by a barking laugh and an annoyed noise from the human. _

"_You ain't kiddin' hanyou... that damn dog has been runnin' rings around me for months. You gotta put a leash on the thing." InuYasha snorted at his human self. _

"_Oi, you don't want that and you know it." _

"_Keh." He grinned._

"_But yeah, I'll be taming him in a bit... before I do that though... I gotta know somethin'." Two pairs of eyes met him quizzically. It wasn't often that the Hanyou asked himself any profound question, but something obviously was bothering him. "Why the hell can't I figure out what you guys want all a sudden?" At that, the human burst out laughing, leaning on the dog, which looked at InuYasha with utter incredulity._

"_Y...you don't know what we want cos you haven't figured out what we're telling you yet. You've bin trusting the damn dog too much... and he's the one who can't talk 'cept here.". InuYasha growled, irritated beyond belief that the knowledge of what he needed to ask had suddenly been dropped into his head. _

_**Ask about Rosemary girl.** The prompt came with a tinge of amusement, but he could tell his Youki was being deadly serious."Whaddya want me to ask? I..." his eyes widened. He looked at the dog suspiciously. "Nevermind that, I figured it out. You'd better not be toyin' with me on this, dog. **No game. Want her. Rosemary girl is ours. Mate.** Inuyasha smiled suddenly, brilliantly. "I thought you were droppin' hints about that... but we gotta all agree." The dog suddenly growled at the human._

"_Oi, mutt... don't do that. You know damn well I ent gonna fight ya on this. Inu... she's kind, beautiful, intelligent... She'd make a great wife. The rest... well you gotta figure it out yourself." With that, the two stood, leaving InuYasha staring poleaxed at the middle distance. Slowly a smile spread across his face as he let go of his dreamscape._

"My Youki wants her as Mate, My Human wants her as wife, and I...I...Love her."

Kagome sat stiffly in Izayoi's study, anxiously tugging at the hem of her skirt. Well... she guessed that the rags she'd worn before revealed more, but she'd got used to Inu's baggy old jeans and shirts... these new clothes smelt strange and left no way to hide how ugly her body was... If... no, when Inu saw her in these... she shuddered softly. If he rejected her now, she didn't know how she would react. She had never let anyone get this close to her...noone had wanted to... but it was frightening just how dependant on his good opinion she was becoming. True he hadn't shown any sign that he was repelled by her... but it was so hard to imagine him as anything she could even aspire to be good enough for. She shuddered, the horror of what Izayoi-sama had said still making her flesh crawl... she **had ** to let go of these feelings of inferiority... her opinion of herself, she knew, would never be high, but the guilt and horror that filled her whenever she called herself a monster – called Inu a monster – was intolerable. Rich laughter echoed down the corridor towards her, her muscles instinctively tensing to flee, before she caught Izayoi-hime's eye and settled reluctantly to wait. It felt like hours, but must only have been a few seconds before the door opened, and a shocked silence fell. Kagome shut her eyes tightly, aware of a large aura flaring, wrapping almost aggressively around hers... before she was swept up into a strong grip and placed in her protector's lap as he growled at the purple-robed monk.

"Ok, InuYasha, no need to lose control, she's yours... I will submit in a Youkai manner if it will appease you." So saying, Miroku gracefully knelt, then winked at Izayoi and rather theatrically sprawled on his back, making Kagome giggle in surprise. Almost instantly she felt Inu's Youki calm, the claws pricking her belly retracting as he began to growl soothingly, his nose nudging her hair aside to send shivers of pleasure from her mark through her entire body. It was several minutes before his Youki had relinquished control enough that he stopped, by which time any worries Kagome had had about him being revolted by her were well and truly squashed... as were any thoughts, as she hung limply in his lap, almost bonelessly draped over him.

"It's ok 'Roku, you can get up now. Thanks though, I really wouldn'ta bin able to keep control if you hadn't done that" Kagome blinked fuzzily, looking up at him in confusion as Izayoi stifled a laugh.

"Why Inu? What did he do to make you so angry? There was something strange in your aura too... it almost scared me the way you latched onto me like that." She looked on, amazed, as InuYasha's cheeks turned faintly pink and he began to splutter, her confusion only increasing as she managed to make out

"Youki...rival...challenge...mine..." At that, Miroku grinned broadly, and chipped in

"I think what my friend means to say, Kagome-san, is that his Youki considers you as _his_, and was not pleased when I noticed how wonderful you are looking today. I believe he percieved it as a challenge by a lower male, and instinctively reacted as if I were a rival for your affections." Kagome looked up at Izayoi in stunned amazement, confirmation of the unbelieveable idea coming in a single amused nod. Instantly, she turned a peculiar beetroot colour and sank into InuYasha's lap, covering her face in embarrassment and pleasure.

"Oh..."

_---o0o---_

A/N: Ooh fluffy... don't worry, the angst will come soon enough. Again, I'm not terribly happy with this chapter, however... There was meant to be one extra paragraph, but given how much longer it turned out, and the fact that I am aiming for roughly equal chapter lengths... it will be in the next one.

A note on timings: I realise that this has been pretty unclear, however between each chapter there may be anywhere between a few days and a few weeks – only where timings are specified are they rigid, for example the month between the sending of the challenge letters and Kagome meeting the council. I will admit to not being particularly good at timelines – I have enough trouble with planning even the bones of a story. I had got to chapter six before writing my story arc down :S

A/N (#2): Writer's block is a terrible thing. Nuff said.


	13. The Question

**The Question**

"Clear your mind, Kagome-chan. Feel your Youki and Reiki in equal measure and fix a place in your mind, somewhere you would be comfortable discussing anything and everything..." _Kagome sank slowly through the mist in her mind, pink and blue stained vapour swirling around her as she searched her memory for anywhere she had felt safe. Slowly the mist began to thin, revealing a clearing backed against a cliff face. A torrent of water fell hundreds of feet into a pool at its base, the water far warmer than it had any right to be, flowing from a mountain stream. As she watched, a young woman swam towards her across the pool, greeting an excited black dog which jumped up at her, licking her face. For a moment, Kagome felt the first stirrings of fear – the woman was a miko, and the dog certainly was Youkai... then recognition dawned, and she arranged herself with her back to the sun-baked rock. Once all three sides to her were arranged comfortably, the miko smiled. _

"_Welcome, Kagome. I was beginning to think you would never learn how to meditate." Kagome flushed slightly at the rebuke, but smiled as the dog gave what sounded suspiciously like a huff of amusement. __**No Games, too much important to tell.**__ The rich voice seemed to bypass her ears and speak straight to her mind. _

"_Yes. Kagome, you must listen to us, there is little time. Firstly... __**He**__ is coming, soon. We are training as best we can... but the final outcome will be up to you. Be prepared." Kagome flinched and whimpered as the dog growled viciously, pressing herself back against the rock... then straightened with a determined nod. She knew it would only be a matter of time, and once her miko training was complete she would be ready...she hoped. She started when her Youki's mind-voice spoke again, laced with more than a hint of impatience. __**Unimportant. Explain HIM. **__Kagome looked at the miko in surprise as her eyes misted over slightly and the faint scent of joy and desire hit her. _

"_Kagome... your Youki wishes to take a mate... and I agree. All we need is your agreement..." Kagome's eyes went wide in astonishment, before utter despair almost crushed her. _

"_But...Inu..." __**Is Mate. Please. Forest-scent is Mate. **__The utter delight that filled her was reflected in her vision-world, as a single beam of sunlight caught the cascade, refracting into a thousand rainbows that filled the clearing. _

"_I would never want anyone else... but... What if he rejects us?" The crippling fear shattered her calm, sending her back to her own mind, cramped and sore on the floor of the dojo, facing a proud monk, the last words of her miko echoing in her mind. "If he does not love us now... he will one day." _Slowly a smile spread across her face, a wondering look in her luminous eyes as she whispered, too low for the human to hear;

"I love him. All of me, every part loves him."

A distressed whimper brought InuYasha out of his dreams with a jolt, his beast instantly flaring, demanding to rip to shreds whatever dared to cause his mate such distress. His coiled body registered the quivering mass curled in his embrace as his beast slowly retreated, grumbling in displeasure. His mate should never have cause for fear or pain, even in her dreams. Gently, he nuzzled at her mark, kissing and nipping it instinctively, coaxing her awake... or not. He frowned deeply as her whimpers merely became more intense, feeling her Youki twisting in distress, seeking his yet not finding it... she was trapped in the dream, and he felt a flood of fear as he remembered the last time she had dreamed this way. At least, he thought miserably, she didn't seem to be writhing in the grip of the sheer terror that that bastard Gekidoku seemed to cause. Nevertheless... slipping out of the bed, he stripped off his pajamas, tucking them around her in case his scent could reach her, before hastily throwing on some spares and going in search of his father.

_Kagome fell, the rose mist enveloping her, dulling her senses as she began to fight it, straining against the pull of her soul as she fought to return to Inu's side... but he slipped away from her, her mind spinning with fear and pain until she was completely lost, sprawled in mist that slowly resolved into a cave, dark and forboding... Cautiously Kagome rose, padding softly through the damp passages, back tight to the wall as she strained her senses for any other presence. After what seemed an eternity, she emerged into a huge cavern, lit by a soft glow, as if sunlight was flooding in through walls of rose quarz. Curious, she crept forwards towards the statuesque figures at the centre, a granite monument to some ancient battle, a fearsome Youkai locked in the embrace of death with a miko, yet... her startled gasp echoed loudly... this miko was a Youkai... if she remembered her clan-marks correctly, she was from the North-east, although the cross of tears had not been claimed for years. The marking was undeniable, etched into the stone on her forehead as clearly as Sesshoumaru-sama's. Her attention was drawn from the stone by a gentle voice that had her spinning around, ears flat to her head ready to defend herself. _

"_I am glad you have finally arrived little one, for many years I despaired of having the chance to speak to you at all." dimly, Kagome realised that her legs had weakened, tumbling her to the floor in awe. The Inu that approached her was the same as the one carved into the stone at her back, the forest-green tear-cross standing in stark contrast to her fair complexion, eyes as richly brown as her own looking compassionately at her, the sense of her soul being touched, searched in the most painless way overwhelming. The Inu-sama gracefully dropped into a warrior's meditation seat in front of her, shedding the sword tucked in her obi and unbuckling the armored band across her sternum. Her soft voice continued, easing the tension out of muscles taut with fear, "I am Midoriko, An Inu-Miko... and the one who held our soul before you. There is much to tell you before I depart for my rest – this soul has made mistakes in many incarnations, learned the lessons which only come through error and suffering... I would not see you suffer when the memories of our soul can prevent it. Now, ijirashii, you must listen, and remember this time when you wake." Kagome nodded, mute with shock as the woman began to tell her a tale – the story which would become a legend, of her soul, her life... and her mistake._

InuYasha hovered next to the unresponsive girl, analysing her aura for any of the paralysing fear that had wrapped around her at the start of her dream... if it truly was a dream. Just as he was about to resume pacing, Mafuyu stirred from his meditation.

"Peace, InuYasha-kun. She is in no danger. This seems to be a result of her new ability to meditate – her unconscious mind found the gateway to the rest of her soul. It is large, as befits an old soul... and no doubt has many lessons for her to learn. She will awake once she accepts the whole of who she is." InuYasha frowned as his hand pulled her lip away from her fangs for the umpteenth time, unable to resist the thrill of pleasure that burnt his fingers at her softness... then drew in a shocked breath as a distinctive whine came from deep in her throat, lip pouting up, seeking the fingers that had released it, his love's back bowing slightly, seeking the warmth of her mate. Mafuyu chuckled at the poleaxed look on his face, rising smoothly and gliding towards the door. "Well, lad... mate, eh? It seems the affection is mutual. You stay here with your...mate... I must needs have words with Tougaou, it seems." He paused in the doorway, and glanced back at the stunned Hanyou, all mirth dropping from his aura as he imposed his will on the stunned boy. "I approve, InuYasha-kun. **However.** If you ever hurt my ijirashii... You shall answer to me." InuYasha nodded mutely, stunned, then slowly sat and curled his little wench into his lap, a joyful, disbelieving smile stealing over his face as she visibly relaxed, hands tangling in his shirt. Mafuyu smiled at the picture the two made, black and silver silk wound together in a sinuous coil – exactly as new mates should be... then left, seeking out his old friend. Best to broach the subject now, in case the two pups drew closer faster than anticipated...

Eyes black as the void between stars regarded the burning crimson orbs of his victim without a shred of mercy.

"You are a fool, Jadoku. I had thought you would revel in the chance to bring vengeance upon those mindless weaklings, why do you now defend them?" The snake Youkai gave a hissing chuckle, unafraid, his own poison protecting him from the toxic mire that had once been his den.

"It iss you who are the fool, Gekidoku... Thiss one hass accepted that Youkai cannot out-breed the humanss, nor can we sslay all without caussing an unending war between Youkai themsselves. Too many have gained, now, from the advancess the humanss have made. You will find few alliess here." Dismissing the Inu with a graceful twist, the snake sidled away, casting a parting shot back over his shoulder, "Bessidess, you have been defeated twice... by the very Inu you sseek to challenge again... and thiss time, they have pack ass powerful as themsselvess. It is ssuicide." A long barbed coil of acid wrapped around the snake's neck, dragging him back to the floor before the Inu's feet. Cold eyes blazed, mesmerising the weaker Youkai, as Gekidoku growled out viciously

"You will explain, snake. I face Mafuyu. His _pups___are peaceful to the point of indolence, and I am not so ignorant that I do not know that Tougaou met his end at the hand of a dragon almost seven centuries ago. That mewling pup of his is hardly a match for me." The snake gurgled a snigger, the acid corroding it's scales slowly as it replied, a definite smug air to his sibilant voice...

"You are more ignorant than you know, _Inu_. Mafuyu'ss pupss are the peacekeeperss of the code – committed to peace yess, but viciouss warriorss when provoked. Tougaou-ssama died, yess... and wass revived a mere five centuriess ago. Ssessshoumaru iss truly formidable, he iss known ass the Ice-prince of the ssilver Inu... feared by all but relentlesssly honourable... and Tougaou hass one further sson... fearssome in hiss own right, the one to desstroy both the dragon that sslew hiss ssire and the monk Ungai... I sshould not dare face either." Gekidoku sneered as the loop of his whip grew taut, slowly cutting through the snake's neck like a hot knife through butter, half cutting, half melting, until Jadoku lay on the floor, iridescent scales reflecting the blood stain and sickly green light that coloured what remained of his den, his family. Smirking, the dark Inu turned, retracting his whip, and strode out, absently lapping the blood off his claws... innocent blood was so much sweeter – for a moment he regretted slaying that half-breed get of his, she would have satisfied his craving for blood nicely, such a unique taste... then he gave a sickening chuckle, his memories flooding with the knowledge of what he had inflicted on the little filth – he had truly outdone himself. The green marking along his arm glowed the green of putrefying remains as the Inu bounded away back to the house he had... appropriated.

-o0o-

A/N: There is nothing I can say except sorry for the massive delay between updates... but my uni course must come first, and I have really struggled this year. I worked my little cotton socks off this term in the hope of dragging my GPA up to a pass... so I have barely touched this story. However - school's out for summer! With any luck my muse will start cooperating again and I'll be able to update every week or ten days... but no promises as I have limited net access.

A note on Inu and 'Gome's relationship: no, they are not mates yet, but their subconscious has reached the stage of accepting that relationship, so they respond to each other as if they are... hence Kagome calling him "mate" in her unconscious state.

As regards Gekidoku's paragraphs... I really don't want to have to up the rating, but if anyone thinks I have gone beyond what is acceptable in "T" I shall up it to "M"... there will be more flashes of what he did to Kagome, but despite the fact that what happened in my imagination is truly horrific, I am trying to keep the descriptions fairly tame. I may eventually post a oneshot on mediaminer detailing it, just to get it out my system... but it WILL have an X rating for violence, non-con, uh... more violence...and "character death" - seeming if not actual.

Jadoku = venom (from a snake)... appropriate for a poisonous snake youkai, ne?

(from last chapter) Hekireki = Thunder(storm)


	14. The Choice

**The Choice**

Kagome woke slowly, her mind stirring from the rose fog as her body curled contentedly into her mate, his strong hands warming her back, scent surrounding her just as it should... until a cold wave of dread washed through her. The lessons her soul had learned... she shuddered and pulled away, nearly throwing herself out of the bed, curling around herself as she frantically tried to distance herself from InuYasha's panicked pleas. It took several minutes for the full horror of what she had learned to sink in, her heart breaking, turning to ashes within her as she slowly turned dead eyes to the one she loved - one she could never have.

"Inu, I am fine, please. Go back to sleep, it was only a dream." Her mask almost cracked at the sudden, vicious growl that came from the deepest reaches of his soul.

"Wench, that was no dream and we both know it. You need rest, and you need to tell me what has made your aura turn so cold. Soon, wench, or I will not be responsible for my beast any longer." His eyes flickered from red to an anguished gold, full of worry, protectiveness... and love... that final realisation breaking her resolve. She could deny her own heart easily... but not Inu's. Never his. She could feel the path of her sobs, drawn from the very depths of her heart as she broke down again, unable to even think as the horror of her choice overwhelmed her – not that there was really ever a choice to make.

Tougaou and Mafuyu frowned at each other, their laughter dying on their lips as both had their attention drawn to the twisting pain darkening their ijirashii's aura. Without a word needed, they took off, feet barely touching the floors until they tumbled into InuYasha's chambers, Youki almost feral at finding the little tenshi a hysterically sobbing mess, Inu's rumbling attempts to comfort her seemingly only making her sob harder. Tougaou's heart went out to his son as he raised pain-tinted bronze orbs to his own in a plea for help.

"Chichi-ue please... She won't tell me what's wrong... I..I can't..." His eyes flashed totally crimson, his beast managing to whimper out it's distress "**Mate...hurt...please"** it's frustration and pain at being unable to help her bleeding through into a tortured howl that brought his mother running, blood icy with trepidation. Mafuyu slowly approached the pair, ignoring the half-hearted growls of the boy's Youki, its dislike of other males near its mate pushed aside in favour of anyone – anything – that might stop her pain. Quietly, the alpha detatched the boy's desperate hold

"Peace, Inu... maybe her alpha may help where her mate cannot". He curled the girl into his own lap, rocking her, his beast murmuring to her soothingly as Tougaou placed his hand on his son's shoulder, a similarly soothing growl shaking his own chest. Gradually, the combined rumbles seemed to calm her slightly, the bone-shaking sobs slowing, although the pain was still twisting her aura, disfiguring it in a way none could bear. As her tears began to slow, Mafuyu tilted her head up with one claw.

"Kagome-chan, will you tell what has caused such upset in your aura? This one would not see you so pained without good reason." He frowned deeply as the tiny girl shook her head, clinging to his shirt desperately.

"Th..there is nothing you can do..." her choked whine almost undid him, speaking of nothing but pure loss, pure heartbreak. He frowned more deeply still.

"Kagome, there are few times when I enforce my role as alpha, the protection of my pack being one of them. This most certainly falls under that. You shall tell your alpha what concerns you pup." Drowned eyes stared up at him in shock, before closing again behind the pain.

"H..hai, alpha-sama..." She took a shuddering breath, and blurted it out all in one go. "I...I can't mate the one I want because the reiki in my aura will overwhelm their soul and kill them... It happened to Midoriko-sama, its why she got so cold at the end, she killed the one she loved when they... when they..." she blushed furiously through her tears, ducking her face into her alpha's chest, unable to watch as InuYasha's Youki burned brighter and brighter, twisting with pain, his anguished howl echoing the one ringing from her soul. "**Mate**".

Gekidoku growled darkly in his new den, frustration and anger vying for dominance within him. All those youkai he thought would jump at a chance to overwhelm the ningens... soft and pathetic worms refused him, chose death over the destruction of a few helpless, stinking humans. Still... he smirked. Some of those youkai had tried to fight him... to protect their pups. He turned towards the huddled mass, weak from bloodloss and his overwhelming Youki... puling babes, noone to miss them, noone to alert his brother of his return... his whip lashed out, pulling another away from the terrified group, venting his frustrations, glorying in the blood that soon coated him, his beast revelling in the fear, the pain... his mind replacing the child's face with a half-remembered memory... black hair, muddy brown eyes... and those ears... so much fun to shred, leaving a drop of his poison in each cut... screams of hysterical fear, horror, broken tears... and a cold lifeless body discarded like the trash it was... he snarled in distaste. This one was no fun... it didn't scream the same way... didn't have that same desperate revulsion on its face... didn't try to fight him – one swipe ended sent the broken, bloodied carcass to the floor.

"Eat it or starve, filth." He stalked out of the room, binding the door tightly behind himself, leaving the children trapped, alone in the dark.

Sesshoumaru frowned deeply, his tightly honed control allowing him a lucidity that the other Inu were not able to employ at that moment. Carefully he stilled his beast's anger at the pup's emotional torment, placing it aside with the empathy he felt with his otouto's Youki, to be rationalised another time. His gaze travelled from his father, InuYasha tightly clasped by his side, eyes a worrying rust colour despite the hours that had passed... on to the little onna, curled in her Alpha's lap, eyes dead, every tear shed as Mafuyu's Youki desperately soothed her. _This one needs more information._ Smoothly he rose, his every step like the coiling of a spring as he tracked across to the onna, lowering himself to his haunches in front of her, one viciously clawed finger gently tilting her head up until she met his gaze.

"Kagome, exactly how did Midoriko word the dilemma? It is my experience that with such beings of power, the solution is often contained within the phrasing of the problem." He suppressed the urge to smile in relief as a spark of hope flitted through the darkness of her Youki, dead eyes focussing on his face for the first time. Her soft voice, hoarse from crying, echoed in the quiet room, calming his brother's Youki instantly.

"She...she said that when a Miko and Youkai join, no matter what the intent is, the powers react... and only one soul will survive the conflict... It's not just death, there won't be one living and one dead soul... there will **only be one soul left**." Her voice darkened in fear and pain at the mere thought, trembling in her Alpha's soothing grip. Sesshoumaru rose again, beginning to pace. _Two souls in...and one out. Where has this one heard such before?_ He allowed his surroundings to dim, barely hearing his Otouto call for his mate as he lost himself in his thoughts.

"K..Kagome? **Mate**... please... I need..." The pain in his voice was tangible, bringing Kagome out of her despair with a sorrowful gasp. She looked at him for barely a second before tearing herself from Mafuyu's grasp with a soft cry and throwing herself at him, both Hanyou ending up in a tight coil of limbs on the floor, comforting growls coming from both as they soothed each other. Tougaou met his friend's eyes, silently taking the blankets from the bed and covering the two before the two Inu retreated to the farthest corner of the room, settling to watch his elder son pace, cold golden eyes fixed on the wall with an expression reserved for the most detested of opponents on the battlefield.

"HA." The sharp sound jolted four Inu from a fitful sleep. InuYasha's head rose long enough to glare at his brother, before nuzzling his beloved, soothing her from the hyper-alert fear that always seemed to beset her if she woke suddenly. The two Alpha's blinked away the sleep that had stolen upon them at some time in the night, looking over at Sesshoumaru questioningly. Tougaou relaxed after a moment, smiling softly and proudly at his eldest pup.

"I take it you have found the solution, then? You always excelled in finding the trap in a being's words, son." Sesshoumaru raised one eyebrow, eyes sparking with what in any other person would be called mischief.

"This one cannot take credit, father. The solution lies in what you taught this one many centuries ago." He paused as Inu sat up, uncurling his cocoon of blanket and onna long enough to resettle her in his lap, facing his aniki. Tougaou drawled wryly

"Well, I am sure you are desperate to use my own words to prove how far you outstrip me in reason, pup... so have your moment of arrogance, then tell us." Mafuyu barked a laugh, even drawing a soft smile from the broken onna barely visible beneath her protector's chin. The sour look on Sesshoumaru's face as his ego was so abruptly deflated just too funny to ignore, even in such a desperate situation.

"As you wish, Father." He allowed an almost insufferably smug expression to drift across his face for a long moment, holding it until he heard the tiny giggle from within his brother's nest, before relaxing back into his normal expressionless facade. "As I told Kagome, the solution lies within the phrasing of the problem. Two souls enter the event, and one exits." He paused again as his father drew in a sharp breath, eyes lighting up. "Indeed, Chichi-ue. Midoriko did not explicitly state that in every event one soul must be terminated, merely that _**in her case**_ one soul overwhelmed the other." He turned to Kagome and softened his tone minutely. "Kagome, you will not be aware of the importance of this. There are two forms of mating. One merely unites the bloodlines, the other unites the souls. The soul bond is permanent and irrevocable, only occurring between couples who love each other beyond their own lives. In a soul bond, the two souls literally blend during the mating, to form **one** composite soul encompassing both bodies." He turned back to face the Alphas, his voice once again taking on the brisk ice of one used to command. "It is the belief of This Sesshoumaru that Kagome-chan's miko abilities prevent matings for power or prestige, possibly as a mechanism of defence. By allowing only mating within a soulbond, the Youkai-Miko is prevented from being coerced into a mating within which the dual power could be abused. InuYasha and Kagome may therefore still have the option of mating – but _**only**_" here he turned and stared at them, cold warning clear in his gaze. "_**only**_ _**if**_ they are sure that the result of the mating will be a soul bond. A failure of formation of such a bond will lead to one or the other being annihilated, depending on who has more innate power."

-o0o-

A/N: Whoo... things are picking up a bit. Writer's block is a terrible thing... you can go weeks on end with no inspiration, then write a whole chapter in... a little under three hours. Slightly more happened here than I wanted, but the pace seemed right – I had intended on dragging out the solution for a chapter or so, but my hunk of a muse demanded reconciliation... such a strange thought, that he's secretly a romantic... psh he's even taking me to see Phantom of the Opera! Squee!

(No, I am not crazy. My muse is real. He has a name, and an address... and _Phantom_ tickets! Wheeeeeee...)

* ahem *. Again I say... tell me if the dark passages get too dark for the rating... I tend to go by my own experience of being 13 to guide me... but I think I may have been exposed to too many horror movies in my preteen years to be shocked by this sort of thing...


End file.
